Finding Him
by pinkangelsakura
Summary: Syaoran never came back to Japan and Sakura decides to go on a trip... S+S! Currently Finished!!
1. Part 1

Hi! This is my first fan fic. The plot is simple. Li Syaoran never returned to Japan and Sakura has spent 10 years waiting for him. 

Read and tell me what you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Finding Him 

Part one

Sakura missed him terribly. It's been 10 years since he had left. She didn't know if he still loved her or if he had moved on with his life. Sakura sighed. She had finished college and was working as an archaeologist professor, like her father. Yukito-san and her Onii-chan were both teachers at her old high school. Onii-chan had found a woman he loved and got married while Yukito-san remained single. Otou-san was retired and was living with Onii-chan, his wife Megumi, and their son Shou. 

Sakura looked around her apartment and saw all of the pictures of her old school friends. Tomoyo-chan had taken over her mother's toy business and had started a clothing line that Sakura was forced to be a model for during her college years. After college, Sakura insisted that she stop modeling and find a more stable career. Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun got married and were currently on their honeymoon. Rika-chan was seeing Terada-sensei and they had been going steady for two years. Naoko-chan had become a very successful wither. As for Li-kun… Sakura didn't know what Li-kun was doing, whether he was married or no, and whether he still remembered her or not. 

Her eyes fell on the teddy bear. 

Syaoran…

When she saw it, she remembered all of the battles she had been through and how he had always been there to protect her. Silent tears fell from her face as she hugged the teddy bear.

Kero watched Sakura with a frown on his face. 'She had been like this since that Gaki left,' Kero thought. 'Its been a while since I saw Sakura smile.' He shook his head sorrowfully and left Sakura alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor Kinomoto! Kinomoto-sensei!" 

Sakura turned around and saw one of her students running towards her. "Hello, was there something you needed?"

"Actually I was wondering if you are doing anything this summer because I'm going on a school trip with my little sister and she said they needed one more supervisor so they can go." Sakura nodded, indicating that she was listening. Her student continued. "Umm. I was wondering if you would go with us as our last supervisor." 

Sakura thought for a while. "Where is the trip?" Sakura asked.

"We haven't decided yet because the trip is student organized and we can pick where we want to go if we get four supervisors."

"Well it _would_ be fun and it's been a while since I've gone on a vacation. Okay, I'll be a supervisor."

"Great! On Monday there's a meeting for the trip. It's at 4 o'clock at the auditorium in the high school. See ya later Kinomoto-sensei!" 

Sakura smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura walked into the room. Inside she saw a group of kids whose age ranged from 13-18. "Yay!" someone cried. "Kinomoto-sensei is here! We can start our meeting now."

Sakura smiled and walked over to the group. She joined them and heard someone say, "Hmm, typical. She's late again like always. You never change kaijuu." 

Sakura turned to face the speaker. *sweat drop* "Onii-chan…"

Kinomoto Touya stood in front of Sakura with Megumi on his left holding Shou and Yukito-san on his right. Touya said, "Is there any reason to why you are late? Were you talking to you stuffed animal again, kaijuu?"

Sakura felt a twinge of anger when she heard her old name. "Sakura kaijuu ja ni mo! And I was not speaking to any stuffed animals!" She then proceeded in stepping on her brother's foot.

A contorted expression appeared on Touya's face. Yukito-san was laughing quieting along with Megumi. "It's been a while since we've seen you do that Sakura," Yukito said. "It's also been a while since we've heard Touya call you kaijuu too." Sakura felt herself blush because she was acting so childish. She look at the students who were now giving the adults funny looks because it amazed them that adults could act like that. One of the students cleared his throat and said, "While you guys were having that err… family squabble, we decided where we would like to go for our trip."

Megumi opened her mouth and asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Another student stepped forward and said, "We would like to go to Hong Kong."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A shiver ran down Sakura' spine. "Hong… Hong Kong?" Sakura asked. 

One of the students nodded her head. "Umm, we want to go to Hong Kong for a few days than we would like to go to China. We think it will be lots of fun." 

"Are you sure you want to go to Hong Kong? Why not Australia or England? I'm sure those would be fun too." 

The students shook their heads. Sakura sighed and said, "I'm not sure that I can go with you to Hong Kong." Everyone looked shocked. "Why not Kinomoto- sensei?" 

Sakura franticly thought of a proper excuse. "Umm. I've already been to Hong Kong. What's the point of going again?"

Yukito spoke up and said, "We've also been to Hong Kong before. You should come. It will be fun because we'll get to see more site and the food is good there too." *Everyone sweat drop* 

The youngest girl, who was around 13, walked up to Sakura. She pouted and spoke, "Please Kinomoto-san, you must come with us. We have been waiting so long to go." The girl blinked and tears swelled in her eyes as her puppy face became more pathetic, "And, we can't go if you don't go. Please come with us. I've been waiting sooooo long to go and we can make it lots of fun for you."

Sakura sighed as she looked at the young girl's face. Sakura knew she couldn't resist so after a moments thought, Sakura sighed, "Fine, I'll go." 

A cheer erupted and the young girl returned to her friends. Touya heard the teenagers congratulated the girl, Yuki. "Good job Yuki. You have the best puppy face I've seen."

Another child asked, "I wonder why Kinomoto-san does not want to go to Hong Kong?" The other kids nodded in agreement. Touya was wondering the same thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura silently closed her suitcase. She could not believe that she actually agreed to go on this trip with her onii-chan and his wife and with Yukito-san. 

A shrill noise filled the room suddenly. Sakura picked up her phone. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan!" 

"Tomoyo-chan! Why are you calling me? How are things? Did you fashion show go smoothly?"

Tomoyo laughed from the sudden bombardment of questions. "I'm calling you because you're my best friend. Things are going fine and my fashion show was ok but it would have been better if you were here to model some outfits I designed especially for you. Some of the models just can make those costumes looked good like you can." Tomoyo heaved a great sigh and continue. "Anyway, I heard from Yukito-san that you are going to Hong Kong this week. I was surprised because of…" Tomoyo's voice slowly trailed off. It was Sakura's turn to sigh.

"Yes Tomoyo, I know what you mean. I couldn't believe it when I agreed but I can't let these kids down and what's the chance I'll see him this time?"

Tomoyo said, "You never know Sakura. Be careful and have some fun. Relax. It's high time you had some fun. Take advantage of this and finally get a chance to take it easy." Some shouting could be heard in the back ground and Tomoyo said, "Listen Sakura, I've got to go. My mom needs me in a meeting. I'll see you when you come back to Japan ok? Sayonara!" 

"Sayonara Tomoyo-chan." Sakura hung up the telephone as she replayed the conversation over in her head. _"Anyway, I heard from Yukito-san that you are going to Hong Kong this week. I was surprised because of…"_

"Syaoran," Sakura sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well then… This was my first fan fic so please R+R. Be nice when you do. Constructive criticism is nice but PLEASE don't flame me. It will hurt my feelings…

Ok I'll put up the next part soon if I have time. School is a killer…


	2. Part 2

Hi everyone. I'm glad everyone liked part one. Anyway, here's part 2. I'll put it up now because I probably won't have the next part up for a while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Finding Him Part 2_

Sakura gripped the chair tightly as the plane slowly took off. Yukito-san sat next to her and Kero was sitting in Sakura's lap, trying to act like a stuffed animal. 

"Are you nervous about flying Sakura-san?" Yukito inquired. After Sakura slight nod, his eyes landed on Kero. "Oh! Do you still have that stuffed animal? It's sorta old huh?"

Sakura smiled and replied, "Yup, I still have it. It's sorta like my guardian good luck charm or something like that. I take it with me wherever and whenever I travel." Yukito smiled and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Guardian good luck charm huh Sakura?" 

Sakura looked down at Kero and smiled. "Well you are the guardian beast and whenever you're with me, I always find a solution to get out of tight situations."

Kero stretched and said, "Yup that's me. You're good ole' reliable guardian beast. Well if you won't be needing me, I'll go to sleep. It will be a long trip." With those words, Kero fell fast asleep. Sakura giggled and carefully put Kero in her purse. 

Sakura yawned and said, "Maybe Kero's right. I should also get some sleep." 

Behind Sakura, Touya sat and thought, "Who's Kero?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind rustled the curtains as Sakura sat in her hotel room. Kero sat in front of the television and was eating popcorn. Sakura slowly rose from her seat and walked out to the balcony. The sea glistened as the light hit the water. The sunset looked beautiful. Sakura reached out with her powers and began to probe Hong Kong, searching for any sign of magic. She felt two powers that were very close to her and they were white. She smiled as she realized she had found Kero and Yukito. 

Sakura raised her arms and reached out. She didn't feel anything as she begun to search but soon she found what she had been looking for. There was an area that seemed to have a lot of magic. It was yellow, blue, and green. There seemed to be more yellow but the blue and green were more powerful than the yellow. 

Sakura sighed. Suddenly she felt so dizzy and weak. She began to sway.

Kero watched Sakura as a cloud of pink surrounded her. She had stood at the balcony for a while and suddenly began to sway. Kero quickly flew over to Sakura and caught her just before she fell. He slowly huffed and moved Sakura over to her bed. He tucked her in and said, "Sakura, you been out of practice. You must not have used your magic for a while if just probing Hong Kong made you tired." Sakura only sighed and turned around in her bed. Kero opened his mouth to continue talking when someone knocked on the door. Kero froze and fell onto the bed.

Touya opened the door. "Hey Sakura get ready to go out for dinner. I have your spare hotel room key if you ever need it…" Touya slowly trailed off as he saw Sakura lying in bed, fast asleep. He walked over to her bed and brushed some hair out of her face. "Hmm jet lag I suppose. Sleep well kaijuu. We have an early started tomorrow." Touya turned to walk out of the room when he spotted Kero on Sakura's bed. His eyes narrowed and Kero began to sweat. Touya sighed and said, "Twenty-one years old and still has stuffed animals." He then proceeded in picking up Kero and putting him in Sakura's arms. A small smile formed on her face and she sighed. Touya took one last glance at Sakura and walked out of her room. Outside, everyone was waiting. Yukito smirked and said, "Still got a soft spot for your 'kaijuu' ne?"

Touya sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Yuki…"

Kero sighed in relief and flew out of Sakura's arms. He knew Touya suspected him as being more than a stuffed animal but Kero could see that Touya decided to give up. Kero took a long look at Sakura's sleeping form as he hovered in the air. Kero sighed again and said, "Sleep well Sakura. That gaki is here, I know, and you'll need your strength if you are to face him later.

Kero flew up to the area above Sakura's head and curled up on the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone pounded on the door. Sakura stirred and reluctantly opened her eyes. 

"Hoe?" Sakura slowly got out of bed and padded to the door. She opened it and saw… "Onii-chan? What are you doing?" 

Touya stood at the door. "Sakura you've been asleep for twelve hours! Get ready! We're leaving in 10 minutes!"

"Hoeeeeeeeee!!!!!!" 

Sakura ran into her room and began to change. Kero watched Sakura. *sweat drop -_-* 'She never changes.

Sakura flew out the door. Everyone was waiting for her outside. "Nice of you to finally join us kaijuu," Touya said. 

"Kaijuu ja ni mo!" Sakura glare at her brother.

Yukito laughed. "Come on. Let's go get breakfast." His idea was met with cheers. One came from Kero, who was hiding in Sakura's purse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura trailed behind everyone else. Suddenly everyone stopped walking and Sakura almost ran into the person in front of her. The boy leading the group examined the map with Yukito hovering over him. "Hmm. Let's go up to the peak! The tram is right over there." He pointed to his right.

"Yeah!" The group slowly more to the right, leaving Sakura behind. 

Kero popped his head out of Sakura's purse. "Hey! Doesn't that brat live at the peak?" 

Sakura nodded her head.

"Kinomoto-san!"

Sakura's head snapped up.

"Come on! The next tam leaves in five minutes!"

Sakura pushed Kero down and closed her purse. "I'm coming!"

As she walked to meet the others, Sakura remembered what she had said to Tomoyo had said the other day. _"Yes Tomoyo, I know what you mean. I couldn't believe it when I agreed but I can't let these kids down and what's the chance I'll see him this time?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura rode up to the peak. She remembered what had happened the last time she rode up tram. She had fallen into a well and Syaoran took her to his house so she could change into dry clothes. Sakura sighed and gazed out the window. Trees and buildings ran past her as the tram headed up the peak. Memories of her last trip to Hong Kong flashed in her mind. 

The tram came to a stop. All of the kids scrambled off the tram as fast as they could. Sakura sighed and waited until everyone else had exited the tram. She sighed again and slowly walked off the tram.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sighed in relief. 'So far, so good,' Sakura thought. 'I haven't seen him yet. That's good.' Her heart began to debate and question her. 'Are you sure you're happy you haven't seen him? Don't you miss him? Don't you want to see him one last time before you leave? Don't you? Don't you…'

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind. She knew she couldn't face him and she would just break down if she saw him. 'It was all for the best,' Sakura thought, 'All for the best.'

"Look at that!" one of her students cried. Sakura lifted her head up and saw a house that was vaguely familiar. 

"Oohhh," squealed one of the girls, "What a big house and it looks like they're having a big gathering."

Sakura thought, 'Could it be? Could that be Syaoran's house?'

She closed her eyes and reached out with her powers. The great amount of power she felt the other day, it was coming from here, from this house. She opened her eyes and saw what she had been looking for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran's head snapped up. He felt something. He felt a magical aura. That aura was vaguely familiar. It was soft, subtle, inconspicuous, and felt…pink. He looked at his mother and saw that she also noticed the magic. There were two other white force with the pink one but the pink aura was more powerful than both of the white forces. 

Syaoran frowned. Today was the day his mother declared to the clan elders that she had arranged his marriage. He glanced to his left where his fiancée stood, arms linked in his. Meiling…

He wished Meiling did not have to be so clingy but that was the way she was. Meiling reached up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly, a power washed over him. It almost felt like despair. "Syaoran, are you ok?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran scanned the courtyard and looked up to the end of his driveway. His heart leapt to his throat and stopped beating for a second. A beautiful young woman stood there as the wind slowly blew around her. Her long auburn hair helped bring out the color of her green eyes. She was the source of the magic aura he felt a moment ago.

The girl slowly turned and begun to walk away.

A forbidden name escaped Syaoran's lips, "Sakura…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry everyone. I know I stopped it at a cliffhanger… You have to wait and see if Syaoran manages to catch Sakura and talk to her. 

Please R+R. No flames please, unless it's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

Till next time,

Pinkangelsakura


	3. Part 3

Wassup? Here's part 3. It starts with a flashback and then it goes back to regular time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Finding Him- Part 3_

Flashback

"Oh, this is a very old Chinese tradition," Megumi said. "Not many people practice it anymore. It is before a young man is married, his family must meet his bride and they throw a party for the engaged couple."

__

'Marriage?' Sakura's eyes landed on the groom, who stood in the center of the crowd. He turned and his eyes met hers…

__

End Flashback 

~A.N. I just made up that tradition so don't flood me with emails and reviews saying I am wrong…~

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. She had seen him and he had seen her. She knew now; she knew he had moved on. The vision flashed in her eyes as she ran to catch up with her group. She saw him with Meiling hanging in his arms. He didn't seem to mind and she knew he was going to marry her. Her heart broke into several pieces when she saw the kiss Meiling gave him. Kero floated out of her purse and flew along side her. "Sakura! What's wrong?" 

She slowed down and stopped. "It's nothing," she sniffled. "Absolutely nothing is wrong."

"Then why are you crying? Sakura, what's wrong? It's that gaki, isn't it?" Kero sighed and continue. "I told you he was bad news. Now stop crying and let's go catch up to the others. It's getting close to dinner you know? I'm hungry." Kero patted Sakura on the back as he spoke.

A smile tugged at Sakura lips. "You're always hungry Kero." She wiped her face. "Come on, let's go catch up with the others and then we'll go get some dinner." 

"Yeah! Food!" Kero did a back flip in the air.

Sakura picked up her purse and begun to walk down the road. 

A voice called out behind her. "Sakura-chan! Matte!"

Sakura froze. She knew that voice. She slowly turned and saw Syaoran running down the road. Sakura turned quickly and ran away from the approaching boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling watched Syaoran pull his arms away from hers and run down the driveway. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'Could that girl really be Sakura?' 

Meiling turned to look at Syaoran's mother. She looked as shocked as everyone else did. They did not know what had possessed Syaoran to suddenly run off. Meiling then saw realization flicker in Syaoran's mother's eyes. 'She remembered Sakura,' guessed Meiling. 'She remembers the time Sakura came to Hong Kong.' 

A loud group of sighs erupted from the crowd. Everyone turned to look at Syaoran's sisters. They sigh loudly again. Syaoran's mother asked, "Why are you girls sighing like that?"

One of them spoke up and said, "Isn't that sweet? Little brother runs after his true love when he is about to get married. *sigh* It's like a fairy tale."

All four of them sighed loudly again. Everyone else sweat drops.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran cried out. "Sakura-chan! Matte!" He wasn't sure he could lose her again. 

Flashback

"Li Syaoran, you may not return to Japan. You are needed here to watch over your family. It is your duty as a member of the Li clan to remain here."

Syaoran's head dropped lower. He had broken his promise to Sakura. He could not return to her. His heart broke and he hoped that Sakura could forgive him. Perhaps in the future, he could find her and tell her why he could not return to her but it might be too late then.

End Flashback

It broke Syaoran's heart when he saw Sakura run away from him. He knew she was hurt because he had never returned to her. Syaoran slowed down and stopped as he watched her leave him. He knew he could only hope she still loved him and that she would forgive him for leaving her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling looked up when Syaoran slowly walked back. She ran up to greet him and saw his sullen face. She tried to get a reaction from him. "Syaoran, everyone went inside." He only nodded. Meiling tried again, "Did you catch her?" His head snapped up and he looked at Meiling for a while before answering, "No… No, I didn't catch her. She just ran away. She ran away from me." He sighed heavily. 

Meiling could see that he was trying hard not to cry but was not succeeding too well. She loved her cousin Meiling knew he loved her too but only as family. She also knew her cousin loved the girl he left in Japan more than anything and he would do anything to get her back. A thought came flew into her mind and light bulbs flashed. The idea was drastic but Meiling knew it was the right thing to do. She smiled to her cousin and said, "Syaoran, I know you love Sakura a lot so I'm releasing you." A confused and bewildered look appeared on Syaoran's face. 

"Meiling, What do you mean?"

Meiling smiled at how slow her cousin was. She pulled of the ring on her finger and placed it in Syaoran's hand. He looked at it, bewildered. "I'm breaking off our engagement, cousin. I know you don't want to marry me. Go and find Sakura. Marry her. I'll tell your mother." She gave him a small hug and walked into the house. 

Syaoran stared at the ring in his hand. "Meiling…" Meiling turned to face her cousin. "Meiling, thank you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the house, everyone murmured and discussed the news Meiling had just told them. Finally the clan elder spoke up and asked Syaoran's mother, "Do you object to the news?"

She shook her head and said, "I don't care what my son does as long as he is happy."

The clan elders continued to talk while Syaoran's sister sighed in the back of the room. "Oh, isn't that sweet?" one said.

"Ahhh, Syaoran is looking for his true love," answered another. All of them sighed loudly again.

Syaoran stood nervously next to Meiling. He did not know what to expect. The clan elders were old fashion and rigid. The clan elder stood up and said, "We think that it is the best if we could meet this girl that Syaoran is after. Then, we may consider marriage. Does anyone question our decision?"

Somebody stood up. "We do not know what this girl is like. I do not like the idea of marrying somebody outside of the clan and without magical powers. She will be frightened and will tell the whole world about our magical powers and ancestry. I say it's a shame that Syaoran wants to marry some ordinary girl and not a member of the Li clan."

Syaoran felt his blood boil. "How dare you speak of Sakura like that! She is not ordinary and she is the clow…"

Meiling quickly interrupted before Syaoran could do or say anything rash. "Sakura is a very special girl. She is not ordinary because she has magical powers."

A murmur swept through the clan and the elder addressed the man who had spoken earlier. "We want to meet her so we can learn what she is like. You know very well that our clan will not survive if we do not marry in outsiders. All we can do is make sure they will not tell our secrets to the world." He then turned to face Syaoran. "Syaoran, bring this girl to us. We would like to meet her. I give you permission to leave the Hong Kong if you need to go to Japan to fetch this girl but I ask only one thing. I want you to leave tomorrow because it getting late and you will not be able to find her now." Syaoran nodded and the elder said to everyone else, "This meeting is dismissed. We will call everyone if we decide this girl is fit to become a member of the Li clan."

Everyone got up and slowly walked out of the mansion. Meiling could clearly see that some people were happy about the decision while others believed that the Li clan was off limits to any outsiders. She turned when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Syaoran stood there with his usual glare on his face. "What is it Syaoran?" Meiling asked.

Syaoran asked, "Why didn't you let me tell them Sakura was the clow card mistress?"

Meiling sighed. Her cousin truly was slow. "I don't want them to expect more than a simple girl who has a little magic. When they find out she is the clow mistress, they will be surprised. We can also tell them that she is sorta in the Li clan because her father is the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"So is Eriol-kun," Syaoran said. He stood there thinking because he did not understand what Meiling was trying to do. Suddenly it hit him.

Meiling could see the light bulb flash in Syaoran's head when he put together all of the pieces. 

"Meiling, you're saying that they can't not let me marry Sakura because she has magic and is also part of the Li clan?" Syaoran watched Meiling give him a curt nod. "Oh my God! Meiling you are a genius! Thank you for everything. You're the best cousin anyone could ask for." He gave Meiling a big hug. 

Meiling smiled. Her cousin was slow _and_ stupid. To think, it takes him seconds to figure out math problems yet it took him forever to figure out what she was trying to do. Meiling told her cousin, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow I'll help you find Sakura."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey tell me what you think! R+R

Sorry if I insulted anyone when I said Syaoran was stupid.

~pinkangelsakura


	4. Part 4

Hey here's part 4. Hope ya'll like it. 

Oh yeah, I gotta start doing a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CLAMP characters, but Megumi and Shou are my own ideas and I own them. This is also my own story. Please do not take it without my permission.

_Finding Him- Part 4_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura dully looked out at the horizon. She was sitting out on her balcony with Kero-chan sitting in her lap. The day's events kept flashing across her mind. She missed him so much and she had kept her promise. She had waited for him while he broke his promise and never returned. When she finally found him, he is about to get married. Hot tears slid down her cheek. She bowed her head and silently cried for the love she lost.

Kero looked up when something wet hit him on the head. "Sakura. Sakura, stop crying. You're getting me wet!" Another tear fell and hit him right between the eyes. "Oye Sakura! You're getting me wet right now and I don't need a bath." Sakura ignored Kero and kept crying.

Kero shook himself off and flew up next to Sakura's hand. He patted her hand, trying to comfort her. "Its that gaki huh, Sakura? You miss him and he's about to get married. That's it huh?" He watched Sakura nod her head. Kero sighed and said, "Everything will be alright, don't worry. Go to sleep Sakura." He pulled Sakura to the bathroom and flew to her suitcase to get Sakura's pajamas. He gave them to her and said, "Take a shower, change into those, and then go to sleep. It's getting late and you don't want to be the last one out like today." He closed the door and heard Sakura turn on the shower. Kero sighed and begun to tidy up the room. 

Sakura padded out of the bathroom later. She dried her hair and got into bed. Kero flew up to her and curled up on the pillow next to hers. She opened her mouth and whisper, "Arigatou, Kero-chan. Good night." Then she turned off the light. As she laid there in the dark, she remembered why she felt so sad and why her heart felt like it was no longer there. Silent tears fell from her eyes and Sakura cried herself to sleep. 

Kero had watched and heard the whole thing. 'Someday,' he vowed, 'Someday, I will talk to that gaki and tell him how much he hurt my Sakura and I'll… I'll bite his finger.' Kero grinned in satisfaction. He would not let some Chinese brat get away with hurting his mistress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura fell behind the others. Today, the kids wanted to do some shopping before they went to China. After they went to China, the kids would come back to Hong Kong for one more day and then they would fly back to Japan. She walked past a small street store that sold hairpins. Sakura's hand went up to the hair ornament she was wearing today. It was a small pink flower and Yukito-san had bought it for her at a booth like this one. Sakura examined the trinkets carefully and one caught her eye. It looked like a cross between the hair ornament the mysterious water lady had worn and the hair ornament Syaoran's okaa-san wore. She was so busy looking at the hair ornament that she did not notice someone was watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syaoran! Wake up! Come one Syaoran, you've never slept this late before. Wake up!" 

Syaoran stirred and reluctantly opened his eyes. "Meiling, what are you doing?"

"I'm waking you up. It's past nine. We've got to go and look for Sakura." 

"Huh?" Slowly Meiling's words sunk in. "Past nine! Oh my god!" Syaoran jumped out of bed.

Meiling chuckled and said, "Get dress then come out and eat breakfast. After that we'll go and find Sakura."

Syaoran nodded and Meiling left his room.

Syaoran walked outside to see his mother, his sisters, and Meiling talking about something. He sat at the table and begun to eat the breakfast set out for him. While he was eating, he felt six pairs of eyes on him. "What?" he finally asked. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

Finally his eldest sister spoke up. "Why are up so late? We expected you up at dawn so you could have all day to search for you're beloved."

Syaoran sheepishly scratched his head and said, "Well I was sort of worked up last night so I didn't go to sleep until late last night."

Syaoran looked up as his mother cried out, "Ha! I told you! I'm right!" He watched amazed as his sister and Meiling grumbled and pulled out some money and paid his mother.

"Umm, Meiling, what did I miss?" 

Meiling paused and then said, "We had a bet on when you would wake up. You're sisters said you would be up at dawn, I said you would be up by six and you mother said you would be up all night, go to sleep late, and would wake up late. We didn't think she would be right." 

Syaoran gave his mother a quizzical look. "How did you know I would do that?"

His mother grinned at him and said, "I knew you would do that because I know my son."

Meiling said, "Anyway, while you were asleep, we did your work for you."

"Huh? What are you talking about Meiling?"

The youngest of Syaoran's sisters spoke up. "While you were sleeping, I went shopping and guess who I found?" Before Syaoran could answer, she said, "You're precious cherry blossom! Yup, that's who I found. Once you finish your breakfast, I'll tell you where she was."

"Onee-san, why won't you tell me now?"

"Because," Syaoran's mother said, in a matter-of-fact voice, "if she tells you where she found your cherry blossom, you would run out of here and now finish your food _slowly_."

Syaoran opened his mouth to protest but he closed it because he knew they were right. He would have ran out of there as fast as he could. He ate his food and when he finished Meiling cleared the dishes away. "Well, onee-san, where did you see Sakura?"

His sisters giggled and the youngest of the four said, "I saw her at the Cat Street Bazaar. She was there with that good-looking brother of hers and his friends. They were also with a bunch of kids, a lady, and her baby. They were all shopping and Sakura looked a little sad. She was wearing a pretty pink cherry blossom hairpin. She looked really cute." All of Syaoran's sisters giggled again. 

Syaoran got up. "I'm going to go and look for her now." 

Meiling and the others waved to him. 

Syaoran asked, "Meiling aren't you coming with me?"

She shook her head. "I think its best if Sakura doesn't see me with you. It might hurt her."

Syaoran nodded and left to search for his cherry blossom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran sighed. He had been searching for hours and he still couldn't find Sakura. Once again, he walked up and down the Cat Street Bazaar as well as the shopping areas near it. He couldn't find her. Suddenly a thought came to mind. "That's it! Why didn't I think of this earlier." Syaoran reached out with his power and searched for a pink power. After a while, he found what he had been looking for but something disturbed him. A strange aqua-green aura was close to the pink one. 

Syaoran quickly took off after the pink aura and prayed he got there before the aqua-green one did.

How did you guys like this chapter? R+R

~pinkangelsakura

p.s. sorry if I have any spelling or grammatical errors. I didn't have time to proofread.


	5. Part 5

Hi! Sorry it took so long to get part 5 up but I had a lot of test this week. Now that it's break, I have more time to write. I made this chapter longer than planned cuz everyone wanted me too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Finding Him-Part 5

Syaoran ran up to Sakura. She was starring inside a well. Her pink aura was smothered by the aqua-green aura. Out of the corner of his eye, Syaoran saw Sakura's brother and Yukito-san run up. 'They looked the exactly like they used to,' he thought and then he turned to focus his attention on Sakura. "Wake up!" he cried.

Syaoran saw Sakura snap out of her trance and aqua-green power slowly drifted away. "Syaoran?" Sakura whispered. 

Slowly she began to sway and fall. Syaoran ran up to catch her but he was a second to late. He caught her as she fell into the water and got both of them wet. She had fainted and was breathing softly. It was then that Syaoran noticed Kero in the folds of Sakura's dress. Syaoran gently shook Sakura as Kinomoto Touya and Tsukishiro Yukito ran up. Touya growled, "Hey gaki, what did you do to my sister?"

Yukito put a calm hand on Touya's shoulder. "He didn't do anything Touya. Didn't you see? This young man caught Sakura as she was falling." Yukito then turned to face Syaoran. "Thank you for catching Sakura. She might have been badly hurt if you didn't. My name is Tsukishiro Yukito. My short-tempered friend…" Yukito was interrupted as Touya cried out in outrage, "Yuki!"

Yukito smiled and continue, "As I was saying, my short-tempered friend is Kinomoto Touya. He is the older brother to the young girl that you are holding. Her name is…"

Syaoran interrupted, "Kinomoto Sakura. I know. You don't have to reintroduce yourself to me. We already know each other."

Confused looks plaster themselves on Touya and Yukito's faces. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Touya's head the same time it went off in Kero's head.

"The gaki," Kero growled softly so no one could hear him.

"You're the Chinese brat, aren't you? What was your name again? Oh yeah, Li Syaoran right?" Touya said. Syaoran only responded with a nod because he was busy examining their surrounding. It hit him. They were in the same exact place where Syaoran found Sakura when she had first come to Hong Kong. The well was rebuilt and painted in a slightly different color but he still remember this place. He turned his head as Yukito spoke.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't recognize you Li-kun. How are you and how are things in Hong Kong."

"Everything is fine." Syaoran looked down as Sakura shivered in his arms. He then said, "Would she get Sakura somewhere warm."

Touya nodded at Syaoran's idea but when Syaoran said, "We can bring her to my house," a frown appeared on Touya's face while Yukito nodded.

Syaoran carried Sakura away from the well. Once they got to the street, a woman with a sleeping baby came up to speak to them. "Touya, what happened to Sakura-san?" 

Touya said, "She fell in a well and we're going to bring to this boy's house so she can dry off."

The woman nodded and said, "Are both of you going? I'm not sure I can handle all of the children. They can get wild even though they are teenagers."

Yukito said, "Touya, why don't you stay here with Megumi and Shou, and I will go with Sakura." 

Touya shook his head. "I'm going to stay with my sister."

Megumi smiled and said, "Both of you go and I'll stay here to watch over everyone. I'm sure everyone will behave because of the circumstances."

Touya gave Megumi a grateful smile. "Thank you, my love. I will come back as soon as I can. I call you when I can ok?" He then proceeded in giving Megumi a kiss on the lips and Shou a kiss on the head. 

Syaoran then noticed the wedding rings on Touya and Megumi's hands. He smiled and thought, 'My sisters will be very disappointed once they find out Sakura's 'good-looking' brother is married.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yukito rang the doorbell at Syaoran's house. After a moment, Meiling opened the door. "Yes? Syaoran! You're back! Did you find…" Meiling slowly trailed off when she saw Sakura lying in Syaoran's arms. 

Syaoran's mother walked up behind Meiling. "Meiling, who is it?" She followed Meiling's gaze and saw Sakura. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "Come in! Syaoran, bring Sakura to the guestroom. Meiling, go and get some dry clothes and some towels." Syaoran's mother opened the door and let them walk inside.

When Syaoran, his mother, and Meiling had left, Touya asked Yukito, "How did they know Sakura's name?" Yukito only shrugged.

On his way to the guestroom, Syaoran ran into his sisters. They squealed when they saw Sakura in his arms. "Oh our brother is a regular flirt." They giggled but stopped when Syaoran gave them a death glare. 

"Stop that." Syaoran's mother came up behind them. "Syaoran bring her to the guestroom and put her in bed. We do not want her to catch a cold. Girls, go and bring some tea to the cherry blossom's brother and friend outside." The four girls giggle again and said, "Yes mother."

Before they ran off, Syaoran said, "Hey just thought you might like to know. Sakura's brother, the guy with black hair… he's married."

A groan came from his sisters and Syaoran smiled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran gently laid Sakura on the bed. Once he put her down, Kero came flying out of her clothes. "Oye! Boy! What did you do to Sakura?"

Syaoran gave Kero a quizzical look. "Nothing. You were there. You saw that I didn't do anything."

"How did you know I was there? I was hiding when you came."

"I saw you when I caught Sakura. Hey do you know what happened to her?"

Kero shook his head. "No. Actually I was…"

They both froze when they heard footsteps approach the door. Kero flew under the bed covers as Syaoran's mother opened the door and Meiling followed her in.

"…Mother, Meiling! What are you doing?" Syaoran moved to block their view of Kero.

"We came in here to dry off Sakura. Syaoran, you and Keroberus will have to leave the room."

"Eh, how did you know Kero was in here?" Syaoran asked. Kero then proceeded to fly out of his hiding place.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Kero asked.

"Very simple," Meiling said in her matter-of-fact voice. "We saw you."

Kero and Syaoran sighed as Syaoran's mother and Meiling ushered them out of the room. 

"They better not hurt Sakura," grumbled Kero. "Hey! What's that noise?"

Syaoran and Kero crept up to the room when the noise they heard came from. In the room, Syaoran's sisters were crowded around Touya and Yukito. Touya was showing Syaoran's sisters pictures from his wallet while the girls were all draped over Yukito.

"Oooh. Sakura was sooo cute as a child."

"KAWII! Your son is sooo KAWII!"

Kero and Syaoran sweat dropped and sighed. 

"They just never changed," Syaoran breathed. He heaved a large sigh.

Six heads snapped up. Kero, alarmed, flew behind Syaoran. 

"Ah, little brother, how is the cherry blossom?" Syaoran's oldest sister had questioned him while his sisters nodded their heads enthusiastically in agreement. 

"Yes gaki, what did you do to my kaijuu?" Touya gave Syaoran a hard look.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and growled. 

"Sakura is doing fine." 

Syaoran turned around and saw his mother standing behind him.

Touya nodded and said, "Thank you for your help. I'm sorry if we were any trouble."

"Neither you or your sister are trouble." A petite smile appeared on her face.

Someone's face flashed in Touya's mind. "Megumi!" Touya groaned and said, "I better call her and tell her what is going on. I will also have to tell her that I'm going t o stay here with Sakura and she'll need to look after the kids on her own." Touya sighed and took out his cell phone.

"Why don't you go back to her?" Yukito asked. "I'll stay here with Sakura and we can join up with you when she wakes up."

Touya shook his head. "No, I don't want to trouble you Yuki."

"It won't be any trouble," Yukito said.

Once again Touya sighed. He thought about it for a minute. He did not want to leave Sakura here with all of these people but her really wanted to be back with his wife and son. "Fine," Touya said. "I'll go back to help Megumi with the kids and then, you and Sakura can meet us when she wakes up." 

Yukito nods his head in agreement and Touya grips his shoulder in silent thanks. Then Touya turned to Syaoran and said, "Hey gaki, you better not hurt my kaijuu or I will pound you into the ground." 

A staring contest once again begins between the two young men. 

Yukito chuckles and tells Touya, "You better leave so you can get back to Megumi and Shou before dark."

Touya stopped glaring at Syaoran and reluctantly moved toward the front door. After speaking to Yukito and Syaoran's mother and a final glare at Syaoran, Touya left. 

Syaoran heaved a big sigh and thought, '_Well one obstacle is gone. Now I have to wait and see if Sakura will forgive me for not returning to her in Japan.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey R+R please! Hopefully I'll get part six up soon but my motivation is your reviews so the more reviews, the faster I write!

~pinkangelsakura


	6. Part 6

Hey umm sorry it took so long and sorry that this chapter is so short. I got lots of relatives here and no time to write. Oh well, Enjoy!

p.s I do not own the clamp characters but I do own this story, Megumi, and Shou.

_Finding Him Part 6_

Meiling watched her cousin sleep next to the woman he loves. His hands were clasped around a petite hand and he sat slouched in his chair. Worry lines crossed his face as both figures slept peacefully.

Meiling let out a small sigh when she saw the love radiating out of Syaoran. She remembered the days when she wished he had loved her as much as he loved Sakura. Perhaps she still wants him to love her but she knew that was too much to ask for. 

The young Chinese lady slowly pushed away from the doorframe she was leaning on and spun on her heels. As she began to exit the room, a sound reached her ears. Quickly, Meiling turned and saw a small movement come from the bed. In three steps, Meiling crossed the room and stood at the foot of the bed. The person in the bed began to stir as the young man sitting at her side began to wake up from the movements.

Finally, a pair of eyes opened, revealing their emerald center. The pupils slid in and out of focus until they rested on a familiar person. 

"Meiling-chan?" A lost and bewilder girl slowly tried to raise herself up. When she was slightly elevated, a hand came out of nowhere and helped prop her up. Sakura sharply turned and saw him.

"Syaoran…" 

The two long lost lovers stared at each other. 

"Sakura… I…"

A movement stopped Syaoran in mid-sentence. Neither of the two had noticed Meiling had left and now returned with a pair of clean clothes and Syaoran's mother.

"Hello, little cherry blossom," Syaoran's mother said, as she laid the clothes down on the foot of the bed. 

Meiling also gave her greetings as she pulled Syaoran out of the room. Syaoran reluctantly let himself be out of the room but his eyes never strayed from Sakura's. 

Suddenly, Syaoran was pushed roughly out of the room and his head connected with another. 

"AHH! Gaki get off of me!"

Syaoran was sprawled out on the floor and beneath him was Kero.

Meiling chuckled quietly as she re-entered the room. Sakura was sitting quietly as Syaoran's mother was cleaning up the room. When Meiling stood at Sakura's side, Sakura's head turned slightly and she stared at her old acquaintance. Finally, Sakura opened her mouth and asked, "Meiling-chan, how did I get here? The last thing I remember is seeing Syaoran-kun."

Meiling gave Sakura an inquiring look when she her Sakura call Syaoran by his name but that soon disappear. "You don't remember? Oh wait! You were unconscious when Syaoran brought you here. Your brother was here but he left to help his wife look after those kids you came with. Tsukishiro-san is still here though, but he is very busy. Syaoran's sisters are bugging him. Oh yeah, that stuffed animal is here too." Meiling gave Sakura a small smile as she watched Sakura absorb her surroundings and everything she had just heard. Finally, Meiling broke the silence and said, "You can change into those clothes and then you came come and get something to drink or eat." Meiling pointed to the clothes on the dresser as she spoke. She then proceeded to walk out of the room.

When she reached the doorway, a small voice called out, "Arigatou, Meiling-chan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura slowly walked out of her room and traveled down the hallway. 'Everything is the same. I even stayed in the same room,' Sakura realized, as she followed the flow of voices into a room. 

When she entered the room, what she saw amused her. Yukito-san sat silently in the center of a group of girls and was totally still while they played with face and his hair. She stood there silently until one of the girls noticed her and came charging at her.

"Oh! You are so pretty!"

What she said started a chain reaction. Within seconds, the other three girls on Sakura. They patted her hair and rubbed her face until it was sore. A flood of comments came washing over Sakura and she could not understand half of them because they were said so quickly.

The far door opened and in a flash, the four girls were off Sakura. In walked their mother and Meiling followed. 

Meiling came over to Sakura and gently tugged on her hand. She slowly pulled Sakura into the kitchen while her aunt spoke to five people left in the room. 

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Meiling asked when they were in the kitchen. She poured a cup of tea for Sakura and herself. 

"Fine, thank you." Sakura accepted the tea when it was offered to her and silently sipped it. 

"Are you hungry Sakura-chan?" Meiling played host while her aunt was lecturing the four girls.

Sakura shook her head and remained silent. In another attempt to get Sakura to talk, Meiling said, "Syaoran has been very worried about you."

At her comment, Sakura's head snapped up and her green eyes looked at Meiling questionably. 

"He was worried about me?"

Meiling nodded her head. 

"Why?" Sakura asked. "I thought he…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes focused on Meiling's hand, which was now, mysteriously, ring-less.

A smile spread on Meiling face when she saw what Sakura was looking at. She then told Sakura the truth. "I broke my engagement with Syaoran off."

Sakura stared at Meiling with wide eyes. "What?!"

"I broke my engagement off. I think Syaoran is in the garden."

"Meiling… Can I ask you a question? Why didn't Syaoran-kun come back to Japan?"

"Maybe you should ask Syaoran."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't want to ask him. He might be a little sensitive on the subject."

Meiling sighed. She had hoped Syaoran would be the one to tell Sakura, but Sakura did ask her first so she felt obligated to tell her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, tell me what you think! 

Preview of next chapter: Sakura talks to Syaoran. What will happen? Will she forgive him?

R+R!!!


	7. Part 7

Hiya! Here's a little treat for New Years. I can't write this weekend cuz of the New Year so I'll post this chapter up now. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the clamp characters but the story line and Megumi and Shou are mine.

_Finding Him Part 7_

Sakura slowly explored the large garden while she searched for the man who left her and never returned, until now. A variety of flowers and plants filled the garden. There were roses, daisies, tulips, poppies, and peonies… 

Sakura absorbed her surroundings and thought, "I could spend forever in this garden. It's so beautiful."

She rounded a corner and standing in front of her with his back to her was Li Syaoran.

Sakura stood in shock for a moment but then she slowly began to move forward unconsciously. When she noticed what she was doing, she quickly stopped and moved backwards. Unfortunately, she tripped over her feet and stumbled. She quickly got herself under control but the sound of her feet scuffling on the ground caught someone's attention.

Syaoran quickly turned around and saw Sakura standing quietly. The two stared at each other while they tried to find the courage within to talk. Finally…

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran…"

They both spoke at the same time. When they realized what they had done, they both began to giggle and smile. 

Syaoran watched the young woman standing in front of him and he saw a girl full of laughter and happiness. He then remembered why Sakura was here and grew serious. 

"Sakura…" 

"Hoe?" Sakura looked at Syaoran with a quizzical look on her face. "What is it Syaoran-kun?"

A faint blush crept into Syaoran's face. He quickly shook it off and thought of the right words to say. 

"I'm sorry I did not come back. The elders had arranged my marriage to Meiling and I was not allowed to return to you. I wish I could have come back but… But that doesn't matter now! My engage…"

Sakura held up her hand to stop Syaoran from continuing and smiled.

Syaoran stared in shock when Sakura interrupted him. _'Does this mean that she won't forgive me? Why won't she let me explain everything to her?'_ Panic rose in his chest and he opened his mouth to speak but he was silenced once again by Sakura.

A petite smile was plastered on her face and she opened her mouth to speak. "Syaoran you don't have to tell me because Meiling already told me and… And you don't have to apologize because I have already forgiven you."

Syaoran stared at Sakura while she grinned shyly. When what she had said sunk in, a large grin spread across his face. Syaoran ran to Sakura and caught her up in a big hug and spun her around. Once he realized what he was doing, he then put her down quickly and turned red. 

Sakura quietly laughed with glee. 

Suddenly they both became solemn and Sakura looked at Syaoran curiously. Syaoran reached up and pushed a piece of out of Sakura's face. 

Syaoran slowly leaned in…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stared at Syaoran and a strange feeling washed over her. When her love slowly leaned in she followed his lead and begun to tilt. 

A snap brought the two lovers back to reality. They quickly pulled away from each other and searched for the source of the noise.

"AHH! Onee-san!" 

Sakura looked at Syaoran and followed the direction of his eyes. On the balcony of that stood over the garden were five beings: Syaoran's four sisters and Kero. His oldest sister was holding a camera. All five of them were rushing about in panic when they noticed the two young lovers had seen them.

Syaoran growled and held a fist up. He did not appreciate being spied on. He took a step forward and the five spies fled into the house.

The little wolf sighed and sheepishly turned to Sakura. "Sorry about that…My sisters…"

Sakura quickly interrupted and said, teasingly, "I thought I said you didn't need to apologize."

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled. "I…I want to apologize for my sisters. They like to spy on me."

An odd silence fell once again as Syaoran stared sheepishly at the ground and Sakura uncomfortably watched a bee on a flower. Syaoran stood and tried to think of something to say but came up with nothing. Then he remembered what Sakura had said a little while ago.

"Um, Sakura, what did Meiling actually say to you?"

Sakura continued to smile and said, "She told my why you didn't come back to Japan, and she also told me that the two of you broke off the engagement."

Syaoran stared at Sakura as he thought of what he must have put Meiling through and still she was helping him. He loved Meiling as a cousin but nothing more. His true love was Sakura.

Sakura spoke to him, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Syaoran, why did you break off your engagement with Meiling?"

Syaoran sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. "Sakura, the funny thing is I didn't. Meiling broke the engagement off. She broke up with me."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura blushed when she said that. She was being nosy. 

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know."

"Syaoran, could…"

Syaoran broke in and asked, "Sakura, when are you going back to Japan?"

Sakura looked at Syaoran curiously. "In four days. Why?"

The little wolf flushed and quietly said, "I was thinking, maybe you could cancel that flight and… and stay here in Hong Kong with me."

Shock came over Sakura as she stared at Syaoran. "I… I don't know…"

Syaoran knew he had to tell her his feelings or he would lose her again and perhaps never receive her forgiveness… 

"Sakura, I've never forgotten you or my promise. I wanted to go back so badly but my family and my duties kept me here and I could not return to you. I thought I had lost you and that I would never be forgiven for the fact that I never went back to Japan. Now I've found you and I don't want to lose you again. I thought, maybe you would stay here with me for… forever." He saw the shock on her face and quickly continued. 

"Well, maybe not forever but for a few months, weeks, even days but I just want you to stay!" He then quietly whispered, "I want you to stay."

Sakura could not believe her ears. She had already forgiven Syaoran but stay? Could she stay her, away from her family and friends, here with Syaoran? A tear slipped down her face as millions of feeling fought inside of her.

Syaoran walked up and wrapped her in his arms, comforting her silently.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered in his arms, "I… I will…"

A smile tugged at his corners as hope fluttered in his chest. "You will what? Forgive me or…or stay?"

"Both… I will do both."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

R+R Please! 

School starts soon so I don't know when I will have time to write but I will try my best!

Preview: Now that Sakura has forgiven Syaoran and agreed to marriage, how will Syaoran's family react? Will they ever kiss without being interrupted?


	8. Part 8

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay but I had to do my schoolwork, test are piling up and finals are soon. Teachers are cramming me with a lot of work and I'm having a bit of trouble coping. Oh well….. Here's the story!

_Finding Him- Part 8_

Syaoran could not contain his excitement and happiness as he hugged his beloved cherry blossom. He knew nothing could stop him from being happy. Nothing at all… Then he remembered something. 

Syaoran spoke softly and gently in to Sakura's hair. 

"Sakura there is something I need to talk to you about. It's the clan elders…"

"Hoe?" Sakura reluctantly pulls out of the embrace and looks at Syaoran. "What about them?"

Syaoran sighed and finally told her what they had said to him. 

"They want to meet you… to make sure you are suitable for… suitable…" He could not get the words out of his mouth.

Sakura gently touched the side of his face, "To make sure I am a suitable wife?" she supplied. She watched Syaoran nodded, ashamed that he would have to put his future wife through this.

"Syaoran, what will happen if they don't like me? What if I don't meet their expectations? What will happen?"

The young man hugged his precious cherry blossom and spoke into her hair. "Don't worry Sakura, the clan elders don't expect a special girl like you, and Meiling and I will make sure they will accept you."

Sakura gave Syaoran a skeptical look. "Are you sure? What if they won't accept me because I don't have a lot of magic or maybe that I'm not part of your clan?"

Syaoran smiled. "Don't worry Sakura. You have a lot of magic, more than me or any of the clan leaders. You are also the Clow Card Mistress. The clan leaders can't say anything bad about that. Also, your father is half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the founder of the Li clan, so, you could be consider part of the clan."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. "So you're saying they can't deny me because I have the Clow Cards and because of my father?" She watched Syaoran nod gravely and she hugged him tightly. She would stay with her beloved and nothing could ever separate them.

Sakura watched as Syaoran slowly dipped his head to do something that he had wanted to do for so long. Sakura slowly tiptoed up and met his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

~Meanwhile~ 

Syaoran's older sister slowly tramped through the house with her three little sisters and Kero following her.

All at once, the four Li sister sighed. 

"I can't believe he caught us," said the second sister.

"We didn't even get a picture of little brother and his darling cherry blossom kissing."

Once again, they all sighed simultaneously. All except Kero, who was happy that the two cardcaptors were not kissing because if they were, that brat boy would be in BIG trouble.

They continued to walk down the hall in sorrow when the heard a gasp and a squeal. They five former spies peeped into the television room.

Inside sat a very shocked Meiling, a horrified mother, and a hungry Yukito.

"Meiling, don't be so loud! They might hear you!"

The Li sisters watched their mother scold Meiling and then turn her attention back to the television they were so engrossed with.

The sisters look at each other and then at the TV. They walked inside and look at the screen. On it was the cherry blossom Sakura and the little wolf, Syaoran.

"AHH! What did you do! How did you manage to get this! When was this?" They all bombard the people in the room with questions as Kero stared blankly at the screen.

Their mother chuckled as she calmly answered their questions. "Meiling and I set up a camera in the garden before they went out and we waited. This is what is going on now and you need to be quiet so we can hear…"

She was interrupted by Kero's yell! "AHHH!!! What is he doing!"

Five pairs of heads turned toward the television screen. On it were two lovers kissing. 

The four girls squealed and the oldest whipped out her camera and proceed to take pictures.

Meiling saw her and went up to her. She tapped her shoulder and said, "Umm, cousin, we ARE recording this on tape so you don't have to take pictures of the TV screen."

The young woman sheepishly lowered her camera and said, "I just got caught up in the moment and anyway, I like to have pictures too."

Meiling sighed and surveyed the room. Her four cousins stared dreamily at the television screen. Her aunt looked at in a dreamy fashion but it contained an air of seriousness and thoughtfulness. Kero looked horrified and looked as if he was ready to kill Syaoran. He was also yelling at the TV screen. Yukito watched in interest as he continue to eat from a bowl of popcorn and muttered under his breath, "Touya should see this."

It looked like there was only one person who felt sad when she saw the screen. Meiling breathed a sigh and knew she couldn't do anything but think of what to tell the clan elders. She had pushed Syaoran to go after Sakura, perhaps more than anyone else and now he found his beloved. And now, she was left with no one. A silent tear traveled down the face and Meiling pushed it away. _'I will not cry. Soon Syaoran will have his wife and I should be happy for him. Kinomoto has always been kind to me and she is my friend. I have no reason to hate her or be envious of her but why is there this feeling of dread in my heart. It feels like things might not go as planned…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did you like the story so far? I know parents would probably never record their child's first kiss but I just felt like being evil! Please R+R!!! I'll try my best to get the next part up soon but finals are soon (in like two weeks but still). I hafta study… Once its over, I'll have more time to write. Once again, I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. 

~pinkangelsakura

Preview: Aftermath of the kiss! And Sakura goes to visit the clan…


	9. Part 9

Hi everyone! Sorry about the delay but I had finals and needed to study. Well, without further delay, here's Part 9!

_Finding Him- Part 9_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura broke the kiss and pulled back to look at her beloved. He stared back at her with glittering eyes.

Syaoran smiled. This was probably heaven. There were no sisters, no flying stuffed animals, and he was here with Sakura. Suddenly he felt sad.

Sakura saw the sudden downcast on Syaoran's face. "What's wrong?"

Syaoran looked at Sakura and saw her worried face. He sighed and hugged her. 

"Sakura, I'm sorry that I have to put you through this. I wish I didn't need to and I wasn't bond down by all of these responsibilities because then I could be with you wherever and whenever I want."  
Sakura slowly pulls away and gently touches Syaoran's cheek. "It's ok Syaoran. I don't blame you for those years we spent apart. It just matters that we are together now."

They stood in silence until the little wolf asked a startling question. "Sakura, did you bring your Sakura cards?"

"Yes, why?"

"The elders will test you and they will do anything to keep you from marrying me but don't worry because it will work out somehow, even if I need to denounce my birth right and family. I will do anything for you."

Tears slipped down Sakura's face as she listened to his sincere words. Syaoran took her up in his arms and hugged her quietly. He kissed her head and rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her.

"Please don't cry Sakura. It hurts me to see you sad. You'll make me cry."

Sakura laughed and wiped her eyes. "I'm just crying because I'm so happy. I will do anything for you, even if it means meeting your clan elders and fighting a hundred monsters."

Syaoran smiled and whispered, "I don't think you need to fight that many," before he kissed her.

The two stood there, basking in each other's presence, for what seemed like lifetime, or at least until Kero came charging at Syaoran with fire in his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Sakura found herself standing in the center of a large circular room with _a lot_ of people in it. 

In front of her, a long, flat wooden table stood with ten people sitting behind it. A large space was place between the table and the three people standing there. A small shallow well used for ceremonies stood in the center of the room.

Syaoran and Meiling stood proudly while Sakura glanced nervously around the room. The Li clan sat in a semi-circle around the circumference of the room. Many old men and ladies leaned to the side to speak to each other but their eyes never left Sakura. Young women simply watched and gossiped with each other, while young men observed Sakura, from head to toe. Young children fidgeted and complained but it seemed everyone's eyes were on a young, auburn hair woman standing in the center of the room. 

Mixed feeling filled the air. Respect and disgust were clearly present but there was an overwhelming feeling of interest and curiosity. In fact, there was so much that it felt like it was smothering Sakura.

The young cherry blossom shifted nervously on her feet as she felt numerous pairs of eyes cutting into her body and soul.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and her nervous expression. Her eyes darted all about the room but it refused to look at the elders. When the eyes landed on Yukito sitting in the crowd, who stuck out like a sore thumb, relief filled them but worry soon washed back into the emeralds when they moved onto the next person.

He smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at him and she tried to smile back at him. Her attempts failed. The little wolf raised her hand up to his lips and gave it a small reassuring kiss. The muscles in her hand tightened quickly and just as quickly, they relaxed in his hand.

Sakura gazed at her love. He was trying so hard to put her worries at ease but her stomach was a jumble of knots. 

Flashback

__

"You have nothing to worry about Sakura," _said Li Meiling. "We will walk into this room in a few minutes proud and confident. You will have the support of me, Syaoran, his family, and Tsukishiro-san. We will win this and you will go on to have a happy life with Syaoran."_

End flashback

Sakura sighed. How could Meiling be so confident? 

An elder stood up and called the meeting to start.

The young woman hoped with all her heart that Meiling would be right about this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura stared up at the elders and they stared harshly back. She was scared and it was hard to hide.

Once again, Syaoran squeezed her hand reassuringly but Sakura did not feel reassured. Meiling stood in front of the two, ready to defend them. The elders surveyed the three young people standing in front of them and finally the head elder stood up and addressed everyone in the room. 

"We are here because we have been notified that our future leader does not wish to marry within the clan. He is not willing because he claims his heart belongs to another woman. It is our duty as clan elders to decide whether Li Syaoran should be able to marry who the clan chooses or who he chooses."

He now turned and spoke to Syaoran. 

"Li Syaoran, who is this girl you bring and why do you feel she is a suitable bride?"

Syaoran stepped forward and said, "This is Kinomoto Sakura. She is from Japan and she is a perfect wife for me."

Sakura had been sitting quietly with her eyes watching the ground but when Syaoran said that, she had blushed and her head perked up to watch him.

The clan elder surveyed Sakura before speaking to Syaoran again. 

"My grandchild, this girl is not of Li blood and our clan is the descendants of honorable Clow Reed himself. Nor do we know if this girl has enough magic to light a candle! Why is she so special that we should even consider allowing her into our clan?"

He then looked in interest when Meiling stood up. "Li Meiling, are _you _defending the girl who stole your fiancée away? Why?"

Meiling nodded and spoke. "Kinomoto has been very kind to me when we were in school together and she is still a very good friend of mine. Syaoran was never mine to begin with and I will defend my friends and help them as much as I can." She then turned and addressed all of the clan elders. 

"Esteem elders, Kinomoto Sakura is of an interesting birth. When Clow Reed died, he was reincarnated into two people, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Kinomoto Fujitaka, Sakura's father. If you look at it in a certain way, Sakura is sort of related to Clow Reed."

Murmurs swept through the crowd.

One of the elders narrowed his eyes and said, "You could look at it in another way and she is sort of _not_ related to Clow Reed and the Li clan."

Meiling and Syaoran opened their mouths to argue when the head elder stood up and stopped them. 

"I hope the two of you have a better argument planned because we cannot accept that this girl is part of the Li clan. Her father might be Clow Reed reincarnation but she is not related by blood, only by soul. There is not enough evidence to support this argument. Please address a new topic."

Another clan member spoke up rashly, ignoring the elder's last statement. "Yeah how do we know. What if Syaoran is only after this Kinomoto girl because of her looks? He has no respect to the clan and our pure bloodline."

Syaoran growled and took a step closer to the man who had spoke. Meiling put a hand out to stop him and Sakura clung onto his arm, holding him back, as she spoke quietly to him and tried to calm him down.

Once Syaoran was under control, Meiling turn and address the man who spoke. "True, we have a pure bloodline but how will our clan survive if we do not marry with people outside of the clan? Already our blood has begun to run thin. I myself do not have any magic in me and others do not too. If we marry with outsiders with magic, perhaps our blood will become thicker and stronger."

The elders took a moment to absorb and discuss what Meiling had said. Finally, one stood up and said, "We will take this into consideration but we wish to still test the girl to see how strong her magic is. We have found it difficult to probe her magic so the next best thing to do is administer a test. She will need to be able to defend herself against anything that we present her with. Is she ready?"

Meiling and Syaoran looked at Sakura, who had turned pale. They quickly stood in front of her when Kero popped his head out of Sakura's purse.

"Kero!" they all hissed. 

He looked at them in confusion. "What!?"

Meiling grabbed him and whispered ferociously, "Not so loud! They'll hear you." With that, she stuffed him in her pocket. She then gave Sakura a smile and wished her luck. Syaoran followed but he took a little longer to wish Sakura luck because he had decided to steal a kiss in front of the clan elders. 

Sakura then approached the open center of the room with a flush face. Some elders watched Sakura suspiciously while others just gazed at her with a tired look.

She stood in silence until one elder stood up and spoke to her. 

"Kinomoto Sakura, we would like to ask you why you are here today, seeking marriage of someone who is unreachable?"

Sakura stared at him as she thought, _'Why? Why am I here? I'm here because of Syaoran. I'm here because I want to be. I'm here because of the man I love…'_

A thought struck her. Did she truly love Syaoran? If she did, why was she so afraid to tell anyone? More importantly, why was she afraid to tell him? She closed her eyes and envisioned him in her mind. She remembered every detail and his faithfulness, how he was always there to protect her when she needed him. He was he guardian angel and she loved him. 

Her eyes snapped open. She now knew and she was sure. 

"Miss Kinomoto, are you going to leave us in anticipation or will you tell us?" demanded the elder.

Sakura, with a new sense of confidence, raised her eyes and met the elder's. "I am here to be with Syaoran. I am here so that I can get permission to be with the man I love who is very reachable for I have been able to reach him and see into his soul." Fire burned in Sakura's eyes and heart as she said these words that meant so much to her.

An eerie silence fell over the room while everyone in the room stared at the young woman standing in the center.

The elders were the first to snap out of the trance. 

One said, "Very well, since you are not _really_ part of the Li clan, we will administer a test, to see if you have a decent amount of magic." He then threw something to the space in front of Sakura, pointed to it, and said, "Release."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I'm sorry if this chapter is too short but I'll try and write more but the next chapter will take a while cuz a new semester is starting. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I didn't really proof read this chapter cuz I'm lazy. Please R+R!!!!!!!

Preview of Part 10- What did the elders release? Will Sakura survive and defeat whatever it is?


	10. Part 10

Wassup peeps? Sorry for the delay! Well without further adieu, here's Part 10!

__

Finding Him- Part 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura looked in growing horror as she watched a small bead grow into a monster. It had three heads, two pairs of wings, six legs, and two tails. It was also pink, a bright neon pink, but pink nonetheless. She stared at it. "I'm supposed to fight that?"

The monster growls and bares it sharp razor teeth. Fire gathers behind its teeth and it prepares to pounce on Sakura.

"Uh- oh…. Hoeeeeee!!!!!" Sakura jumped out of the way just in time to dodge the flames that came her way.

Many of the people watching began to chuckle. They wore smug smiles and the same thoughts were running through their heads. _'I knew this girl had no magic. She's worthless and the elders will never allow her into the family. Our heritage is safe.'_

Sakura knew she had to reveal her secret now, in front of all these people. It was the only way to save her life and her engagement. She took out the key and held it out in front of her. Words that she knew so well but had not said in years spilled from her mouth in a warm, familiar pattern.

"The key that hides the power of the dark. Show your true powers. Your master Sakura commands you to. Release!

"Jump!"

Sakura gracefully leapt over the next attack and landed safely behind the monster. She watched the monster turn as she tried to think of a card that would defeat the monster.

"Windy!" Windy came out and spun around the pink horror. With a disobedient growl, the monster shook off Windy and it turned back into a card and flew back to Sakura's hand. 

The monster, now very irritated, tries its flame attack once again. Fire gathers in its mouth and is shot directly at Sakura.

"Fly!" 

Pink wings sprouted out of Sakura's back and she flew out of the way just in time. 

A low, ominous growl was emitted from the creature's throat as the rest of the people looked at the battle in surprise and awe. All except for three people, that is.

The wings on the back of the monster flew open with a snap and the monster took after Sakura. Flames roared out of its mouth but now it was accompanied and laced with lightning. 

Sakura agilely maneuver around the blast but they came quicker and more came at once. The card mistress flew out of the way of one attack only to fly straight into another. The lightning and fire hit the pink wings, which disappeared when the deadly attack hit it. 

With a cry, Sakura fell to the floor and saw another attack coming straight at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran watched his beloved release Windy without much avail. The gentle card wrapped peacefully around the horrible pink creature. Once it was secure, the monster flexed its muscles and Windy lost its grip on the monster. Defeated, the magical-being returned to its card form and floated to its mistress, hoping to recuperate from its failure. 

A small smile tugged at the corners of Syaoran's mouth. He wistfully remembered the days that he had spent with Meiling and Sakura capturing cards. Those days seemed so peaceful compared to now. Once he had returned Hong Kong, all he heard was, "Why don't you have the Clow Cards?" or "Take you cousin shopping. She _is _your fiancée now." There was constant nagging and all he wanted were those 'carefree' days of card capturing with his cherry blossom and that annoying stuffed animal of hers. 

He stole a glance at his cousin who seemed just as distressed as he did. Deep down inside of him, he wondered if Meiling was enjoying watching Sakura be attacked like this. 

At this moment, the young man felt weak. 

Helpless. 

He wanted to help Sakura battle this monster his clan had set on her. It would be like the old times. Sakura would be attacked by something Eriol sent on her and he would be there to protect her, no matter what. Now, if he interfered, there would be no chance that the clan would allow Sakura to become his wife. 

All he could do was hope but that did nothing to warm the cold, dreadful feeling in his heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling shifted uncomfortably on her feet. She had hope that the elders would be a bit more kind on Sakura but they sent the clan beast after her? It was unheard of. According to the family history, the last time a clan beast was used was years ago, when a spy intruded on a clan meeting. The spy was from a rival clan that does not exist at the present. 

The monsters were used to decide if a person was worth keeping alive. If the person defeated the monster, they were spared, but if they didn't, the monster would kill it. No one has ever defeated a Li clan beast before, ever.

Sweat formed in her hand as she wrung them together. Though she could not feel the monster's magic, she knew it was very powerful and dangerous. 

Meiling was preoccupied that she did not notice Kero had popped his head out of her pocket and was watching Sakura's battle, muttering under his breath. He could not go to her for the fear of being discovered.

Kero turned his head and watched Yukito. Curiosity and worry appeared on his face. Yue was fighting to be released but Yukito managed to keep him in. Yue needed to stay undercover or the Li clan might do something to Sakura or Yukito. Neither could risk doing anything without putting their beloved mistress in danger. All they could do was watch helplessly. 

The guardian beasts watched windy try and bind the monster and fail. His mistress flew over the monster in attempt to avoid his fire attack.

__

'His attack is good,' thought Kero, _'but it is not as good as mine!' _

A fire attack clipped Sakura's wing and Kero watched in horror as she fell to the ground. He needed to help her but he wasn't sure if he should. 

Then, he saw a fire attack head straight for his mistress, who was sprawled helplessly on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys, I know this chapter was short and I'll try and write more. Sorry if any of the Japanese translations is incorrect because I'm not Japanese. ^__^ Please tell me if there are any mistakes in the story! Grammar is not my strongest subject in school… Well, expect the next part out in about a week or two. 

FYI, this story is coming to an end soon. There will be the battle with the beast (this will be kinda long, about 3-5 chapters, more or less) and then one more obstacle until the end. Oh yeah, tell me if you guys want a wedding scene or something of the sort cuz I'll hafta start thinking of that now!

R+R!!!

~Pinkangelsakura

Preview of Part 11: The Li clan beast is about to destroy Sakura! Will she be able to survive?


	11. Part 11

Sorry this one took so long to get out but I got sidetracked and was working on some other fic I have stored on my computer. I also spent hours staring at the computer screen, plagued with writers-block, so I decided to work on something else (poems, other fanfics, etc…) I would have upload this part last night (2/20/01) but ff.net wouldn't let me on their site so I had to wait for today. Here's Part 11:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Finding Him- Part 11

Sakura saw the fire coming at her and opened her mouth to scream but nothing would come out. Flames reached out and groped for its victim. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the end to come.

__

'I'm sorry Syaoran. I have failed you. Please forgive me and remember that I love you, always.'

Sakura waited for the flames to encompass her but nothing happened. She opened her eyes in confusion and she could barely made out the shield surrounding her.

"Hoe?" Sakura stood up in confusion as murmurs arouse from the Li clan.

"What is going on here?" One clan leader stood up, enraged.

Someone gasped and said, "Look!" Everyone turned their heads and to their amazement, two never before seen creatures stood behind Sakura.

Sakura whirled around and tears filled her eyes. 

"Kero-chan! Yue-san!"

Sakura ran out of the shield and embraced Kero around his neck. "Thank you," she murmured into his neck and she shed a few tears and clung to her guardian beast. Yue put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort. Sakura stayed in that position, softly crying from happiness of the knowledge that her guardians still supported her.

A growl brought the three back to reality. The monster sent a fire attack at the two guardians. They dodged it easily and flew to meet the monster. Fire gathered at Kero's mouth as a white globe formed in Yue's hand. Flames and diamond shards flew at the monster. A spar continued for a while among the three until a cry rang out, halting the fight.

Sakura stood with tears glistening in her eyes. The sight of her guardians fighting in her place must have affected her badly. Kero and Yue returned to her side and stood by her side protectively. 

An elder stood up. "It was wise of you to stop the battle, but I have one question. Why are there two… creatures fighting in your place?"

Sakura sheepishly rubbed her head. "Um, these are… they are…"  
Meiling quickly interrupted. "These are the creations of Clow Reed himself. This is Keroberus and Yue."

A gasp filled the crowd. "Keroberus and Yue?" Meiling nodded.

A person in the crowd stood up. "Well, why are they obeying this…" He looked Sakura over in disgust before continuing. "Creature?" 

Kero growled menacingly while Yue stepped forward in anger. Sakura caught Yue's hand to stop him and she put a restraining hand on Kero's shoulder. 

Syaoran shifted on his feet angrily but he decided to let his cousin do all of the work. After all, she was a lawyer. A good one too.

Meiling narrowed her eyes as she stared at the speaker. She opened her mouth to speak but the standing elder spoke first. 

"Sit down and do not speak again," he told the person who had offended Sakura. He then turned and apologized to Sakura. "I am sorry if he offended you. He is rash and young. As for the matter of you two guardians, they cannot help you in defeating our creature. We are here to test you, not your guardians."

Sakura nodded, understanding. She whispered words of comfort to Kero and Yue, both who did not like the idea of leaving her to fight the creature alone but in the end, they both capitulated and stood off to the side, next to Syaoran and Meiling.

Sakura turned and faced the monster. It was floating in the air, growling at her

"Fly! Sword!" Pink wings grew on her back and Sakura flew to meet the monster with sword in hand. She swung the sword at its neck but one of its tails blocked the attack and the other batted her to the side. 

Stars fluttered over Sakura's head as she tried to clear her head. It had surprised her. Now it took advantage of Sakura's hesitation to attack. A pink beam came from its mouth and hit one of Sakura's wings.

With a cry, Sakura began to fall and she saw everything in slow motion…

Suddenly, something grabbed her wrist and she wasn't falling anymore, just floating slowly to the ground. When she reached the ground, Sakura looked up and saw her rescuer. 

"Okaasan?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A silent angel floated above Sakura. Never in her life did Sakura think she would see her. 

Dark hair and green eyes accented the beauty of Sakura's guardian angel. Kinomoto Nadeshiko smiled at her daughter as her crimson wings drew her away from the love one she left so many years ago.

"Okaasan!" Sakura repeated, reaching her hands out to try and touch her mother.

Nadeshiko made no move toward her daughter, but she did the opposite. Smiling gently, Nadeshiko floated slowly away, holding her hand out to her daughter in silent apology and giving her a heavenly hug, one no mortal could feel. 

"No! Okaasan, please stay! Don't go!" Sakura cried and she desperately reached out and tried to prevent the mother she could barely remembered from leaving. 

A voice was carried by a stream of wind and whispered softly, so Sakura could only hear, "Bind the monster. It is the only way. I will help. I love you and I will always watch over you."

Nadeshiko's image slowly dissolved into the air, leaving her daughter in the center of the room.

Sakura stiffened. The voice was soothing but powerful at the same time. 

"Don't go." Sakura whispered into the air. "I love you too okaasan."

Everyone in the room watched the girl in awe while she stood, staring blankly into the space where the angel had disappeared. It was rare to see an angel and when one appeared, the person it came to help was blessed with good luck and eternal happiness. It's been years since an angel has been at the Li clan vicinities. The creature was no doubt an angel but who was it here to bless? Surely not the foreign girl.

"Is this not enough proof?" Meiling asked the crowd. "Now an angel must appear to show you that Sakura belongs with Syaoran. Will you still withhold her happiness as well as the future clan leader's?

Murmurs spread like wild fires though the crowd. Finally an elder spoke. "If the angel was truly here to bless the card mistress, she will have no trouble defeating the monster. The examination will continue?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura did not know what everyone was talking about. She knew it had something to do about her but she didn't care. All she cared about was that her okaasan was here and now she's gone. It had been if hope had jumped in front of Sakura and fled when she tried to reach for it. 

__

"It wasn't fair." Sakura thought. _"I never knew my mother and when I have the chance to meet her, she leaves. Why? She said she would help me but what will she help me do?"_

Sakura stood there thinking while the pink monster grew impatient. He showed his feelings by emitting a low growl that brought everyone in the room back to the matters at hand. 

The Clow mistress decided it was time to end this fight and flew up to meet the monster with the sword card in hand. The two battled for a while, sword against tail, until the beast caught Sakura off guard. With a swift motion, it hurled itself against the girl and pushed her to the ground. 

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind from the swimming feeling she felt when she hit the ground. A roar caused her to look up and see a flame attack coming straight at her. With a flick of her wrist and a command, the shield card had formed a protective barrier around her and the attack bounced off harmlessly. She shook her head again as the odd feeling in her head reappeared. No matter what she tried, it wouldn't go away. 

The monster tried to break down the barrier by hurling itself at it but it only bounced off. Sakura watched as the feeling swelled in her head. She needed to do something soon; the shield card was weakening with every blow.

Suddenly a golden light flashed across her eyes and Sakura watched in fascination as a small golden droplet floated in front of her eyes. With a blink, it disappeared.

"Sakura!" 

The auburn hair girl turned at the sound of her name.

"Sakura! You need to bind the monster! It's the only way!" Kero yelled. 

Sakura turned and looked at her two guardians in confusion. Yue nodded at Kero's suggestion. It was the only way she could beat it.

"Watch out!" Someone cried.

"Jump!" Sakura leapt out of the shield and hovered over the monster for a second while she thought of a plan.

When she landed she turned and faced the monster. Two cards were held up; the two cards Sakura ever uses to bind something. 

"Release! Windy! Shadow!" 

Windy twisted and wounded about the monster, keeping it from moving while shadow restrained it into a small, enclosed area. Now all Sakura needed to do was think of a proper spell but she couldn't think of anything. This was the first time she had to make up a spell that wasn't for Clow Cards. While she thought, the monster was fighting, slowly gaining its freedom once again.

Then, the small golden light returned and descended in front of Sakura. She gazed into it and the voice of Clow Reed echoed in her mind.

"You will find a way. Believe in yourself and trust your cards. They will not disappoint you. And remember, water is a thing that must flow."

__

'Water? What does that have to do with anything?' Suddenly a spell appeared in Sakura's mind and she knew her mother had helped her, like she promised. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura ran up to the immobile monster. She stared at it for a moment, then lowered her head, pointed her wand at the monster and said, "Return to your true form. It is commanded by me…" She raised her head to see the monster return to its bead form and hover in front of the wand and said, "Sakura."

At the mention of her name, the bead exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

Pink dust billowed around Sakura as she stood, shocked that it was finally over.

Murmurs filled the room. No one believed that this fragile girl from Japan could defeat the undefeatable Li beast. Perhaps she could be allowed to enter their clan for with her magic; it could prove to be useful.

Sakura stood numbly. She unconsciously knew everyone was surprised that she beat the monster; frankly, so was she. She noticed that Syaoran, Meiling, Kero, and Yue had come up to speak to her but she did not show it. All she could think of was her mother floating above of an ocean. 

__

"What does it mean? Why do I get a vision now?" Sakura thought. _"Why do I have this feeling of foreboding. What will happen? Why does this feeling seem so familiar?"_

Syaoran gently put his hand on Sakura's shoulder when she did not move from her position. Her two cards lay on the floor in front of her while she stared into space. When his hand came into contact with her shoulder, he felt her flinched as she was pulled back into reality.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Meiling asked, her face level with the startled girl.

Sakura slowly nodded and replied, "I'm fine, just tired."

"That is typical because you have not used your magic in a while," Yue said.

Kero nodded in agreement while he offered the two cards between his mouth, Windy and Shadow, to Sakura.

Sakura gingerly accepted them, leaving Kero's mouth free to speak his thoughts. 

"He's right Sakura. You need to practice using your magic if you want to get used to it again. Remember what happened that other night when you decided to probe? You fainted. Magic is dangerous if you are not used to it."

A voice called the group. Sakura turned and approached the table where the elders sat. When she stood in her place, one cleared his throat and spoke.

"We are very impressed with you results, Miss Kinomoto, but we would like more time to make our decision."

Outrage swept through all of Sakura's supporters. They could not believe what was happening.

Meiling ran up to argue with the elders and Syaoran followed to add his support. Disorder spread throughout the room while Kero and Yue watched in amusement.

A scream brought everyone back to reality.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well peeps, R+R!!!

I try and get the next chapter out soon. This story will be coming to a close soon (I squished a few chapters into one just so this one would be sorta long). I'd say there are about three more chapters including an epilogue. The next chapter will be out in two or three weeks. Sorry for the delay and for any mistakes I made (grammar, spelling, etc).

Preview of Chapter 12: Who scream? Will it effect Syaoran's and Sakura's engagement?


	12. Part 12

Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posted for a while. I didn't have anytime and I caught a very common disease…writer's block…^_^

I managed to get rid of that and get this next chapter out for you guys. Well here's the next part. Have fun!

_Finding Him- Part 12_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran turned around. What he saw caused him to stare in horror and fright.

Sakura was wrapped up in periwinkle-blue ribbons that came out of the ceremonial pool. The ribbons held her above the pool of water while she struggled to free herself. 

Everyone in the room watched in horror as Syaoran rushed up to save Sakura, closely followed by Kero and Yue. 

Sakura pulled out her wand and tossed a card in the air but before she could, she was pulled into the water and a bright flash of light appeared, momentarily blinding everyone in the room.

The light slowly receded. Syaoran dashed up to the pool only to find Sakura had disappeared with the light. All that remained of her was the Clow wand and the card she was about to use…Arrow.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he hung his head and slammed his fist down on the tile that lined the side of the pool. Pain and grief wrenched at his heart as he then cried out agonizing, "SAKURA!!!!"

Anguish washed over Syaoran as he watched slow ripples move across the water and his reflection stare back at him: taunting him, blaming him for not rescuing his beloved; mocking him…

A comforting hand reaches out to rest on his shoulder. Meiling stands behind Syaoran in the reflections and tries to smile and give him a comforting look. 

Kero and Yue rush up to pool. 

"Sakura!" Kero cries out while Yue searches for his mistress but there is no sign of her.

Syaoran stared into the waters where Sakura had disappeared. How could she just disappear? There was no logical explanation.

A glitter caught his eyes. He reached deep into the water and pulled out a small hairpin. A cherry blossom lay in Syaoran's hand, its elegance surrounded by a golden tan.

Syaoran folded his hand around the small hairpin and brings his hands close to his heart as if he could feel Sakura in the pendent and somehow that will lead him to her. He closed his eyes to keep tears from dripping out of them but they flew open as realization hit. He quickly turned and narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do to her!?" Syaoran yelled at the elders. "Where did you take her? Could you not bear the fact that she was more powerful than all of you and that beast of yours so you decided to take her away? Where is she!" 

The elders stared as Syaoran spoke with such passion that proved he truly cared for the Clow Card Mistress. One of the elders that was one of Syaoran favorite great-uncles stood and address his furious great-nephew. 

"Syaoran, we do not know where the Clow Card Mistress has disappeared to but we assure you that it was not us who took her from you. We feel for your lose and allow you to search for her but before you do so, we ask if you will return to your house and think clearly about what you are about to do."

Syaoran stared at his elders. They had never lied to him before so they had to be telling the truth and he believed them. Kero, on the other hand, did not. 

"What do you mean you didn't do anything? Sakura disappeared in this building. Are you sure you don't have some creature at the bottom of that well? How do we know that you're not lying you us?"

The elder stared at Kero before answering him. "We do not have a creature at the bottom of our ceremonial well. We have allowed Syaoran to search for the girl but we will not aid in his search. He must find her by his own to prove his loyalty to the girl. I give you the same suggestion I gave my great-nephew. Think about what you want to do and make sure you are totally devoted to that cause. If you truly wish to find your mistress, you will find her. The same thing goes for you Yue." 

Kero growled and began to dart to yell in the elder's face but Meiling grabbed his tail and pulled him back. She then hissed to him and Syaoran, "Do as they say. They are being generous by letting you search for Sakura. Go back home, think of a plan, and then we'll go and look for her." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran paced about the room while Meiling, Kero, and Yukito watched him. His pacing causes Kero to become extremely dizzy and he falls to the ground with spinning eyes.

When Meiling and Yukito were about to follow Kero and fall to the ground, Syaoran whirls to face the two and asks, "Well, what are we going to do? While the elders decide whether to let Sakura into the clan, we're stuck here doing nothing. Oh yeah, not to mention, Sakura's missing! And we don't even know who has her or what!"

Meiling watched him as he continued to pace and yell. Quietly she stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Syaoran. She's fine and all we have to do is figure out who wants Sakura."

Syaoran fought to control his anger and clenched his fist. Slowly, his shoulders began to relax and he calmed down.

Silence fell as they all tried to find a clue to where Sakura was. Then something fell and erupted.

Everyone turned and looked. In the corner of the room was a faucet and water slowly dripped off the faucet head and fell to splatter in the small sink. 

"Its just the sink," Meiling said. "We use it to clean the cups that we use when we host guest in this room," she explained as she gestured to the mini bar attached to the faucet. "It must be leaking. We can have a plumber come and stop the water."

"Water…" Kero murmured. "Wait that's it! It all fits. Remember the last time we were in Hong Kong. That creepy water fortune-teller lady must have taken Sakura!"

It all began to make sense now except for one thing. 

"But I thought she died. Isn't that what Sakura said. After her battle with Sakura, the lady began to disintegrate or at least that's what Sakura told us. Remember?"

Kero nodded. "She must have found another way to come back. Come on, we know who has Sakura, let's go get her!"

"Hold it stuffed animal," Syaoran said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What's that?" 

"We don't know where she is!" 

"Oh yeah…" Kero said. 

They all sighed and sunk back on the ground. They need to find out where Sakura could be. They knew who had her but without knowing where she was, there was no way they could save her. 

"Hey gaki," Kero said, "is that well still there?"

"Well?" Syaoran asked. "What well?"

"You know, that well. The one where we first met in Hong Kong when we were her ten years ago."

"Oh that well! I thought it got blown up when that lady destroyed it."

"It did," Meiling said, "but the person who owned the land rebuilt it. It's been up for a while. Didn't you notice?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I haven't been in that part of town for a while."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go find Sakura!"

They all cheered and stood up when some banging stopped them.

"Huh?" they all thought as someone rushed into the room.

"Where's my sister?!" Touya Kinomoto asked. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dum-dum-dum… Uh-oh! Over protective brother here! Hehe 

Well, I try and get the next chapter out soon but no guarantees! Midterms are coming up soon -_- yucky! F.Y.I. This story is soon coming to an end. Hopefully it will have a happy ending! 

Till next time 

~pinkanglesakura

Preview for Chapter 13- Touya is here and Sakura is missing! Will Syaoran be able to avoid an over-protective brother and still find his beloved? Or will Touya do something drastic?


	13. Part 13

Hey everyone! I finally got this chapter done! I did a lot of this in school. Spring break is here so hopefully I can write another chapter in a week. I was working on a humor fic with Starlight Rose and Jia-Tien so that is one of the reasons why this is a bit over due but it's out now and that's all that should matter.

I think I'll add a disclaimer since I've never done one in a while

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. It belong to CLAMP. I do own this story line and plot. Also Megumi and Shou are my made-up characters so they belong to me. 

_Finding Him- Part 13_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone looked at Touya in surprise. 

"Well," he growled, "where is she?"

"Heh heh..." Everyone chuckled nervously. 

Silence fell when the laughing stopped. Finally Yukito spoke up. 

"Touya, what are you doing back so soon? What about Megumi and Shou?"

He turned to look at Yukito. "It's almost time to leave. Megumi is watching all of the kids and they went on a boat ride while I was to come here to get Sakura."

Touya turned and gave Syaoran an evil look. "Where is she?"

"Uh… well…" Syaoran started.

Touya saw and heard his hesitation. In two strides, he crossed the room and threw Syaoran against the wall, pinning him there with his arms. 

"What did you do to her?! Where is she?" Touya growled.

With a twist of his wrist, Syaoran release his self from Touya's grasp and stood with his eyes fierce.

Yukito came up and put his hand on Touya' shoulder as Meiling ran up to tend to her cousin.

The gray hair guardian in disguise sighed and said, "Touya, you need to calm down. Sakura has grown up and does not need to have you watch her twenty-four seven. She just went to meet an old acquaintance." It was true, even though the acquaintance wasn't necessarily nice.

"In fact," Yukito continue, "Syaoran-kun was about to go and fetch her right now, right?"

"Huh?" Syaoran said. "Oh yeah!" he replied after a sharp elbow belonging to Meiling impacted in his side. "In fact," he said while receiving glares from Touya and returning them to him," I was about to leave before you came in and attacked me."

A low growl was heard from the bottom of Touya's throat and Touya moved out of Syaoran's way.

"Well," he said gruffly, "go and get her!"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and checked to make sure he had his sword as he walked to the door, his eyes never leaving Touya's.

"Don't you dare hurt her or else I'll…"  
Yukito sighed. "To-ya… Don't worry." He then proceeded in pushing one of the crackers that he had been eating into Touya's mouth.

Muffled sounds could be heard as Syaoran walked to the front door with his cousin. At the door, Meiling sighed and gave Syaoran her best wishes.

"Good luck Syaoran. Find Sakura and bring her back safely. I'll stay here with Yukito and make sure Touya doesn't come after you to kill you."

"Yeah gaki." Kero popped his head out of Meiling's pigtails. "I'm coming so I'll make sure you don't screw up."

Syaoran glared at Kero but said nothing. He spun around and yanked the door open. He moved to walk out of the house but someone stood in the entryway. 

One of the clan elders stared at the person about to leave the house. After the shock registered and passed over, the elder cleared his throat and moved to step in the house.

Syaoran backed away to allow the elder entry. Curiosity took him over as well as hope, but he promptly pushed the later away for the elders were rigid and unpredictable. It was best to wait and see what he wanted.

The elder cleared his throat again and said, "About the matter with the Card Mistress, have you found her yet?"

Syaoran shook his head and the elder continued. 

"We have made our decision. If you should find her, please bring her back her. We will allow her to become a clan member if you are still willing to marry her and she is still willing to marry you."

Syaoran felt happiness wash over him. He heard Meiling direct the elder to Syaoran's mother so he could tell her the council's decision. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling turned around and hugged Syaoran. Inside, she was torn but her cousin could be with the one he loved now. 

"Congratulations," she whispered to him.

"Meiling, are you going to be ok?"

Meiling felt tears in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Roughly she pushed he cousin toward the door. 

"Go on. Get her before they change their minds."

Syaoran examined Meiling. He could tell she was hurt but she was trying to hide her fears and disappointment. He sighed, "Meiling…"

She gave him a harsh look and motioned to the door. 

The little wolf sighed once again and opened the door. Shock and recognition filled his eyes when he saw someone standing in the entryway. (~A.N. trying to resist the urge to stop here) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Daidouji?" 

Tomoyo Daidouji stood in the door. 

"Konnichiwa!" 

Tomoyo stepped in the house. She looked around and asked, "Where's Sakura-chan?"

She watched Syaoran and Meiling exchange looks. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but before she could do or say anything, Meiling dragged her further into the house.

Syaoran could hear his cousin distract Tomoyo so he could leave without another interrogation. He silently thanked her.

"Come Tomoyo," Meiling said from the distance. "Where are my manners. Let me get you some tea. Here's some crackers. You must try them; they are wonderful. Come on, don't be shy. We have so much catching up to do.

Syaoran shook his head at his at his cousin's antics. Once again, he silently thanked he and exited the house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok! Chapter done with! Please R+R. No one has been lately and I'm so sad… Do you all hate me because I'm so slow at getting chapter out now? *sniff sniff*

Anyway, on a lighter note, this story is coming to an end. One or two more chapters and an epilogue if you guys want one. Tell me! I need feedback! Is my story suddenly bad or something? I need to know.

Till next time

~pinkangelsakura

Preview of the next chapter: The elders have now approved of Syaoran's marriage to Sakura but will he be able to find her so the wedding can actually happen? What will Touya do if Sakura never returns? Why is Tomoyo here?


	14. Part 14

Yeah

Yay! I finished this chapter! Spring break really pays off! Well back to school tomorrow…. Anyway, here's the chapter!

_Finding Him- Part 14_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Li Syaoran strolled down the street. He looked at his surrounding as and recognized it. Now if he could only remember where the well was.

Kero popped his head out of Syaoran's pocket. "Well gaki? Where's the well?"

'I'm trying to remember."

"You don't remember where the well is?!" Kero screeched.

"Don't you remember? The well was destroyed the last time. I wasn't exactly paying attention when I was there last time."

"Gaki, this is all your fault! If Sakura doesn't return safely I'll..." Kero shrieked.

"Shhh!!!" Syaoran hissed. Everyone on the street had turned around to look at the young man who was talking to a mysterious voice. Syaoran stuffed Kero down into his pocket and took off.

When he finally stopped running and looked where he was, Syaoran noticed familiar surroundings. He stood in a small alleyway that was deserted. Moss hung off the rafters and small white birds nested in the moss. 

He wandered down the alley, while Kero went unnoticed by his mode of transportation as he popped his head out of the pocket. At the end of the alley, a small opening appeared. In the center of the mini park was a small well, rebuilt to a new glorious splender. Gold trimmed the edges of the overhangs that were balanced on crimson pillars.

"The well," Syaoran breathed. He then ran up to the well. When he was a few feet away from reaching his goal, a pale red shield sprung to protect the well and anything else that was hidden within it. 

"ARG! NO! This is NOT happening!" Syaoran said as he bang on the force-field, only receiving a shock each time his fist contacted with the magical barrier. 

In anguish, Syaoran tried one last time but to avail. He slowly slid to the floor. _I failed. She's gone. I can't bring her back. I failed._

"Don't worry little wolf," a mysterious voice whispered. "My daughter is strong. She is not in danger. She will return to you. She always has and always will."

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock. _Was this the angel that had come to save Sakura when she was fighting? That was her mother?! Oh man, now he had to put on a good impression._

Another voice, different, that flowed like water but was a sharp and hard as ice, filled the air. "I will return her to you soon descendent of Clow. She is safe and eager to return. Soon it will be over; all of the despair will be gone. Soon…"

Syaoran's heart filled with despair. He didn't like the way the voice sounded. 

A rumbling, slow at first but progressively got faster, was heard. Suddenly the well erupted. Water flew out as the overhang was disintegrated. 

__

NO! Syaoran thought. _No! _

He turned to yell at the sky. "You said you return her to me! Why are you doing this to me?! Why?"

"Don't worry," the two entities whispered, their voices mixed together to form a haunting yet comforting melody. "She's coming."

As if on cue, a great splash of water arose. When if fell, something lingered in the air. To be precise, someone. 

Pink light gathered around the person as it slowly lowered that person down. 

Syaoran's eyes widened in recognition as he dashed forward to catch his beloved. His feet splashed in the water as he step into the destroyed well and carefully took Sakura from the magical aura that was lowering her down. The aura dimmed and faded away, and Sakura was now in the arms of her love. 

"Sakura," Syaoran said, as he shook her gently. 

Kero came out of his hiding place at the sound of his mistress's name. "Ahh! Gaki! What happened?!"

"I don't know," was the simple reply. Then Syaoran order Kero, "Fly back to my house and tell Meiling that I found Sakura. Also tell her Sakura's condition and to keep Touya under control when I come back. Go now and keep out of sight."

Kero nodded and took off. 

Syaoran watched Kero disappear out of sight then turned back to the young woman in his arms. 

"Sakura wake up!" Syaoran repeated as she shook her.

Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She found herself starring into a pair of amber eyes that were filled with worry. "Syaoran…"

"Yokata," Syaoran breathed. "You're alright."

Sakura gave him a feeble smile. "Yeah, I was visiting an old friend who needed someone to talk to. I'm fine now, just tired." 

A small smile crossed Syaoran's face. "Sakura," he started. "The elders have given their consent."

Sakura just looked at him with her big, green eyes and said, "I love you," before falling asleep in her beloved arms. 

Syaoran smiled as he felt his heart soar at the words. Gently he picked Sakura and started off for his house. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling checked the window again. This was not good. It was taking too long. She turned and glanced back at Touya. He did not look very happy. Yukito was trying to calm Touya down but it didn't seem to be working. Tomoyo was sitting quietly but from the look in her eyes, she was worried.

From the looks of things, everyone was edgy. Her cousin better hurry up and get back before Touya breaks away from Yukito and hunts him down.

Meiling peered out the ever-present window. "Hey stuffed animal, I thought you said they were coming back."

Kero's eyes narrowed. "The brat told me to come back here to warn you to wait for him. I did what he told so I don't know how long its gonna take for him to get back here. I don't even know if they were attacked by that freaky lady again and if they got out safe."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Li-kun got Sakura-chan out," Tomoyo said. 

Meiling jumped and spun around at the noise of a slamming door. All movement stopped as footsteps grew louder and suddenly stopped. 

Meiling ran to open the door and there stood a wet Syaoran with a very wet Sakura in his arms.

In two strides Touya crossed the room. "Brat, what did you do to my sister?"

"Nothing," Syaoran replied calmly. "She fell in a well and fainted."

"You probably pushed her…"

"Touya!" Yukito intervened. He grabbed Touya by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away.

Syaoran gave Yukito a grateful look and turned to Meiling. "We should get her dried up."

Meiling nodded and said, "Bring her to one of the guest rooms. I'll go get the towels."

Syaoran nodded and turned toward the guestrooms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well there's the chapter! I think there will be one more chapter then an epilogue, then this story is over! I'll be moving onto a digimon story I have in the making. I might do another CCS story if I get an idea.

Next chapter will be up in probably two weeks. ^^ sorry but going back to school

~Pinkangelsakura

Preview of chapter 15: Syaoran found Sakura! Will they be able to live happily ever after? What will Touya do when he finds out?


	15. Part 15

~A

~A.N. I'm back! I finally found the initiative to finish this story! I apologize to all those who I made wait to read this and I thank those who bugged a lot to finish it. School's been a pain and writer's block doesn't help either. Well on with the story.

Disclaimer (might as well put one on): Not mine…duh! 

__

Finding Him- Part 15

Sakura opened her eyes and stared into space in confusion. The last thing she remembered was seeing was Syaoran, then nothing. She blinked and this time when she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of red-amber ones staring into hers. 

"Syaoran," she whispered. Then, with a start, she tried to push herself out of bed and asked, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Syaoran questioned only to receive a negative shake as an answer. A frown furrowed into his forehead but he pushed away his doubt and focused on having his beloved back with him. 

"Syaoran." 

A small voice snapped the young man out of his thoughts and he turned to address the speaker.   
"Yes?"

"Will you help me out of this bed? I'm tired of laying here." 

Syaoran smiled. Sakura was always lively. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her out of the bed and into his arms. 

"Well," he said, "you're out of bed. Where do you want to go?" 

Sakura snuggled deeper into Syaoran's arms. "Hmm…how about the garden?"

Syaoran nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. Once outside, a low growl was heard and Syaoran spun around to look into the angry eyes of Touya Kinomoto. His own eyes narrowed ominously.

Sakura noticed his pause and the tensing of his muscles. In confusion, she opened her eyes and lifted her head. 

"Hoe?" she questioned as she looked at the source of her love's distress. "ONIICHAN?!?!?!?!?" shrieked Sakura.

Tomoyo ran out to see what was the matter, only to receive a similar shriek.

"TOMOYO?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sakura began to panic at the sight of her best friend and her brother. "What," she said, "are you all doing here?" Her hands tightened around Syaoran in fear and anticipation.

Kinomoto Touya did not like the scene that was laid out before him. Unconsciously, his eyes narrowed and a growl was emitted from his throat.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura repeated.

Tomoyo smiled and said, "I came to make you a wedding dress!"

Touya's scowl became deeper (if possible) and was about to rush up and attack Syaoran; his attack would have succeeded if Yukito hadn't appeared and held Touya back. 

The two struggled while Tomoyo explained, "Touya was worried about you so he came. Also he said he came to bring you and Tsukishiro-san back because the children were missing you and wanted to rendezvous with you in China. I'm supposing that you being in love with Li-kun is a surprise for him." Tomoyo had whispered the last part in Sakura's ear with a smile. 

Yukito finally managed to get Touya to calm down a little. Touya glared at Syaoran with daggers in his eyes as he asked Sakura, "What is going on?! Why is it when I come to bring you back only to find out you're getting married?! When did this happen?!" 

Sweat trickled down Sakura's brow as she searched for a way to explain this to her oniichan. 

Yukito spoke before Sakura could. "You didn't know? Touya, how dense are you? Sakura has been in love with this young man for years now.'

Touya glared at his smiling friend who continued to restrain him. Suddenly he turned his gaze to Syaoran.

"Yeah?" Touya asked, as his eyebrows rose. "Well soon he won't be here," Touya said as he began to lunge for Syaoran. 

Yukito's eyes widened a bit as Touya almost broke out of his hold. He tightened his grip around his best friend and returned to smiling as he said to Syaoran, "You might want to bring Sakura to your mother and sisters. They are very eager to see Sakura."

Syaoran nodded and carried Sakura into the garden and placed her in one of the garden chairs. He had barely managed to step away from Sakura when his sisters charged over to squeal. 

They ranted and chattered quickly about Sakura's "wedding." Now that Syaoran thought about it, he hadn't even told Sakura that the clan elders had consented in allowing Syaoran to marry Sakura. He watched Sakura's confused face as she tried to comprehend what the Li sisters were talking about. 

"Kawii ne?" a familiar voice said. 

Syaoran turned around and looked at Tomoyo with her ever-present video camera. He watched Tomoyo swoop in and tape Sakura as she was being poked and prodded by his sisters. 

The four older girls keep spewing out wedding suggestions to the younger auburn-hair girl, who just kept watching with a look of growing confusion. 

It did not help in her in her distress when her best friend added her own suggestions and even offered to design and make the wedding dress.

Suddenly, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, and with a cry, she broke away from the five wedding crazed women and ran into the arms of her love. He only looked at her in confusion as she hid in his arms, peeking out occasionally to watch her attackers and assure herself that they were a good distance away from her. 

Soft chuckling was heard from the doorway. Syaoran turned and saw Yukito laughing at them while still restraining Touya. His mother stood next to them, watching in amusement, her eyes glittering in mirth. 

Sakura sees the people clustered at the door and sends them a pleading look. She then turns back to survey the five crazed people, only to find them advancing on her. A look of fear crosses her face and she turns back to silently ask for help from the people standing in the doorway. 

Syaoran's mother sees her future daughter-in-law's plead for help and decides to act. "Would the two of please come inside," she asks the couple standing in the garden. She then shifts her eyes and speaks only to Sakura. "I think my son wants to tell you something private."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touya paced around outside the shut doors of the study as he waited impatiently for his kaijuu of a sister and that Chinese gaki she is supposedly "marrying." _'How could she do this? Behind his back too! He should have never left her here with Yuki.'_

The door then swung open and Sakura walked out followed by Syaoran. She gave everyone a big smile and said, "We have an announcement. Syaoran-kun and I have decided to get married!"

Tomoyo clapped her hands together in joy while Yukito just smiled. A big vein formed on Touya's head and started to pulse angrily. 

"What?!?!?!" he yelled as he lunged for Syaoran. Yukito managed to grab Touya just in time before he could strangle Syaoran. Tension grew between Touya and Syaoran and lightning crackled. 

Tomoyo asked Sakura, "Will you live in Japan or in Hong Kong? Oh, you must come back. I will miss you too much if you decide to stay in Hong Kong."

Sakura looks at her friend as Tomoyo continues to rant and ramble on. She turned and saw her brother speaking angrily to himself as Yukito tried to calm Touya down.

Syaoran came up behind her and asked, "Do you think they'll let us talk?"

Sakura shook her head negatively. She turned and smiled at her lover as Syaoran swept her up into a kiss.

When they broke apart, Sakura felt eyes burning into her back. Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo with her video camera pointed at her and her brother glaring at Syaoran while Yukito tried to hold him back. 

Syaoran then said with a sigh, "I don't think we'll get to explain ourselves anytime soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A.N. Well that's the end of that chapter. The epilogue should be up soon. I'm not lying this time! Really, I'm not. I'm not cuz I've got the epilogue all written and will be posting it after I post this chapter so it should be up already.

Preview to the Epilogue: Will Syaoran and Sakura ever explain everything? How will everyone react when they do?


	16. Epilogue

~A

~A.N. Yes! The epilogue is up! The ending has come…without further adieu…

__

Epilogue
    
    Syaoran smiled as he surveyed the room. He remembered the trouble he went through as he tried to explain the circumstances of his marriage to Sakura. He had managed to get Touya and Tomoyo off his back after he and Sakura explained that they planned on living in Japan and coming back to visit Hong Kong regularly. His family was a different story.

The clan elders almost had heart attacks when he told them the news. It would have been easier for him if they all had because he would gain total control of the clan and no one could question him. Unfortunately, he was not that lucky. After a bit of persuasion (and Sakura mentioning that if she didn't return, no one would look after her father because her brother would have to look after his own family) did they relent, with strict rules of regular visits and weekly phone calls. 

Syaoran turned as he felt someone latch onto his hand. He smiled at Sakura as she watched him. 

"Your sisters and Tomoyo finally released me from wedding preparation duty," she said with a smile.

Syaoran flinched as he remember the shrieks, squawks, and hoe's that he heard when Daidouji and his sisters dragged Sakura off to look at wedding dress designs. He was relieved that he did not have to go through such torture.

His head snapped up as he heard a sob and anguished cry. He turned and saw Sakura also heard it. Quickly, they ran to the source of the noise. Cautiously, Syaoran pushed the door open a crack to see Meiling sobbing in Tomoyo's lap.

"I let him go…" Meiling sobbed. "He's gone forever… I should be happy for him. I am happy for him but I let him go! He was almost mine…but I let him go!!!"

Syaoran stood frozen as he listened to his cousin's wails. He felt Sakura clutch his hand tightly as she breathed, "Meiling-chan…"

They both knew the source of Meiling's pain but never knew it had upset her so much. 

Slowly, but surely, Meiling's cries began to die out and become sniffles as Tomoyo silently comforted her, stroking her hair soothingly. 

Meiling then whispered, "I'm being selfish. He was never mine to begin with and I know he loved Kinomoto from the beginning. I was just too stubborn to accept it. I won't be selfish anymore. I think the wedding preparations are just too stressful on me right now." She said the last statement with a half-hearted laugh.   
She stood and dried her eyes while Tomoyo watched. Meiling gave her silent thanks and then asked her, "Are we going to capture Sakura and give her the wedding dresses to try on now?"

An evil glint hinted her eyes as she spoke.

Sakura tensed up and dashed away as she heard the plans that were to come. 

Syaoran watched her run and then heard the door open behind him. In the doorway stood Meiling with Tomoyo behind her.

"You heard, didn't you?" she whispered. 

Syaoran only answered with a hesitant nod. "Meiling…" he started.

She smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'm ok now. Forgive me for being so selfish." 

Syaoran tried to speak but was at a loss of words. He stared at Meiling when she cupped her hands around his face and pulled it up to face hers. 

"Don't worry," she repeated. "Everything will be fine. I was just becoming a bit emotional because of all the preparations. I am really happy for you and Kinomoto. You two will lead very happy lives."

She gave him a kiss on the forehead and then cackled, "I'm off to capture your fiancée. Tomoyo, after you give Syaoran the designs for his outfit, come and join me in choosing Sakura's dress." She grinned as she saw Sakura creeping toward the small group.

Tomoyo smiled as she saw Meiling run off to chase Sakura. She turned and saw Syaoran's discomfort. 

"Don't worry," she said. "Meiling will be ok. She is strong and will someday find her true love." She then left to aid in the chase to catch the bride-to-be. 

Syaoran sighed and smiled slightly. Maybe everything will be a storybook ending. He then heard Sakura's soft voice say, "Gomen nasai, Meiling-chan. I did not mean to hurt you."

Meiling's bright voice then replied, "Iie, daijyoubu." Meiling hand then clasped onto Sakura's arm. "You should let your guard down Kinomoto!"

A loud "Hoeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" was heard as Meiling and Tomoyo dragged Sakura off to have her wedding dress fitted.

Syaoran smiled. _Yes, everything would be ok and he would have his fairytale ending. _

Touya's loud voice was then heard as he searched for his soon to be brother-in-law. 

__

Maybe not

~ The End! ~

~A.N. I finished! Yay!!!!! For anyone who cares, the next stories of mine that will be going up will either be a Digimon story or a Dragonball Z/GT story. I've not decided yet so if you have any preferences, tell me and help me decide! Also I apologize for any grammatical errors that I made during this story. I also apologize for the big delay it took for me to get this story finished.

Special thanks to: 

My friend Cindy, who kept bugging me to finish the story; 

Pikachumaniac, another friend who supported me and read my fic even though she had no clue what was going on when she started. Now she's obsessing over Yue… 

Erika, my dear anime and manga fanatic. The one person who understand the brilliance of anime and manga! Also she helped me with translations! 

Also thanks extend to LiLsTaRoFdEsTiNy because I would have never finished this quickly if she hadn't been there to bug me too. 

And EXTRA SPECIAL THANKS go out to all my dedicated fans who have reviewed my fic since the beginning and kept reading my story even though its not that great. 

Ok! For anyone who bothered to actually read past the thanks and get to this part, you are rewarded! I'll be accepting any request for gift stories! The only requirements are that you tell me are:

Which series you want it to be in (I need to have seen the series or know enough about to write it so I'll tell you if I know the series.)

The couple or person the fic should revolve around. (I will accept Yaoi and Yuri requests but the chances of me writing them will be VERY slim.)

A random word(s) or phrase(s) for the story to revolve around 

Example request: Series: CCS

Coupling: S+S

Random word or phrase: Valentines Day, Rose

And I will write a story that is CCS, where Syaoran give Sakura Roses on Valentines Day or something dumb like that. 

Rules:

Email me your request! Please email them to me. If you don't, the chances of me writing a story for you are very small. 

No NC-17 story request. I'll do R but no NC-17. 

Give me a year or two to get back to you. ^^ I'll try not to take that long but no guarantees! 

I'll email you if I accept your idea. After that feel free to pester me about getting the fic written as much as you want. 

Also please realize that I have schoolwork to do as well as write other fics. I'm trying to write a few original works now for competitions so I won't have a lot of time to write fan fiction anymore. 

  
That's all I need to say! Have fun reading and writing everyone! Thanks again!

~pinkangelsakura 


End file.
